Shedding Your Skin
by Valda
Summary: Richard had made him who he was, every habit, every crime. But when he falls for a genuinely good girl. Maybe it's time for him to shed his skin and become a new man. RedXStar CyBee Rae? JinxKF
1. Prologue

**I'm posting this in celebration of that I only have two exams left…HAHA! WHOOP! I'm getting rat-arsed on Tuesday ahem…I mean…not until I'm 18 and legal…yeah. **

**What's this you see before your eyes…ANOTHER story from Valda, well she has just finished her exams and has until September 1st to relax, go out, work, update her current stories AND write this but what the hell! OH! And try to get a tan for the first time in her life…AND go and get unbelievably drunk _because_ she finished her exams HAZAR! **

**She's also going to wonder why she's speaking in a third person but that's for another day…**

**It's a RedXStar story, AU, MUHA I like the criminals, it's how I keep myself from the dark side and their cookies I was thinking of making it a High school fic, I wanted to make Raven emo, jus kidding…but anyway, the high school thing is over used (and in my opinion Queen-of-Azarath's story is the best, like I could try and beat it), college is Jackalobe's domain so D-I-WaRrIa suggested criminals (I think it's because I'm good with evil) and I thought GENIUS!**

**Dedication: This is dedicated to my new friend! Fallenteenhearts! blows horn and bangs drum**

**She (along with D-I-WaRrIa and RedXStarRob) were the one's who told me to write this, but seeing that I haven't dedicated anything to her yet…well I thought he deserved it! You know you all love her! **

**So anyway! Onward with the story! blows horn and bangs drum again **

…

**What?**

Shedding your skin

Chapter one:

Prologue 

"Okay…how about her?"

"She's alright, not much on the ass though…"

"Her?"

"Okay man…no, that's wrong."

"Her"

"Nerd"

"Her"

"Alright"

"Her"

"Been there done that."

"Really?"

"Okay man the questions are getting annoying."

"One more?"

"No."

"Go on…"

"Fuck off Roy! Go follow Greyson like you do everyday." These were the final words of Xun Akako before he abandoned the over eager Roy Harper at the street corner Xun had been using to think, had being the main word here.

Roy's resounding "I don't!" flew in one ear and out the other as Xun went on his way, dodging strangers with practiced ease and grace, but his startling appearance still brought gazes his way. Xun Akako was tall; he had a muscular build that was important to his job. Dark brown, almost black hair hung casually around his slanted stormy grey eyes; his fairly pale skin was covered in a thin black jacket with a red shirt poking out, faded jeans and casual black trainers. But that wasn't what brought him so many looks, on Xun's face along with his with handsome features he had many scratches and scars, one of them which stood out more than others was large in the shape of a rough X and considering his name was Xun, well he found himself with a nickname.

He gaze would linger on the females he passed, eyes taking in every asset and flaw, almost like a second nature he would see if they looked worth his night…but that was just his style. His way…who he had become. He grimaced, it was happening again; he was thinking about things, he was feeling guilty about how he lived, again. He hadn't felt guilt in years. And he'd done some pretty rotten things in his time, I mean there was this time when…wait we're going off subject. Anyway, the point is that Xun needed something new, or he'd keep experiencing these stupid feelings. You see Xun had a…unique way of living, many ordinary men would envy him if they knew because he lived like many wished, on the edge, he was bad, and that was putting it lightly.

He'd come to America, or more accurately Jump City when he was fourteen years old, he'd been tall, skinny and oh so confused. He'd come with his Mother from China, she didn't believe in communism so she decided to take her only son and family to the land of the free…and that's where it all went wrong. **(I don't call me unpatriotic because I live in Britain HA). **First off his Mother had a problem making a living, because of her lack of qualifications and simply the fact that there were no jobs available, Xun found it hard in the American schools, he was an easy target because of his unfamiliarity of American customs. He soon found himself fighting, fighting again until finally…he was expelled.

As he had wondered home from the school, preparing for an easy way to let his mother know he'd been as they'd put it…permanently suspended when he'd bumped into a boy around his own age. The boy looked him up and down, Xun did the same and they both realized they looked fairly alike, the boy then introduced himself quickly as Greyson and asked him a favor. Before Xun could even answer a package had been shoved into his chest and he was told to run home as fast as he could but come back to that spot within an hour. Puzzled but grateful to meet someone who wasn't picking on him Xun obliged and ran home. When he'd returned to the spot exactly an hour later, the package still clutched to his chest he found Greyson there, his arms crossed and a lazy smirk across his features, Xun handed him his package which he took without hesitation. Xun then asked what was inside the package (merely for his own curiosity), but Greyson asked him about himself instead. That afternoon Xun found himself making his first friend, and his name was Richard Greyson, he was also fourteen, but hadn't bothered at all with school, he knew the main needs of education, reading, writing and math, but he was well educated in things he really needed, the knowledge of the streets.

When you're young you find yourself copying and learning from your best friend, and Xun did exactly this, Richard seemed to like having Xun around, so he taught Xun everything he knew, the good things that Xun would need to get along in America and the bad things. But Xun was good at what he learned. He found himself following Richard on his drug runs instead of finding a new school, his mother didn't know any better and soon he and Richard became a team. And as he'd gotten older the more he and Richard did. When he hit sixteen he and Richard were given the task of playing lookout at the local Brothels to keep an eye out if the police came to search the place, but they started enjoying themselves a lot more, Xun went along with it, he was a teenage boy and every boy had that sort of thing on their minds, it was natural. But by the time he was Eighteen Xun was hardly natural, he and Richard were actually part of the gang now, they did things for their superiors, went after other gangs, Richard had taught him to fight, Richard showed him how to have his way with women. Richard had created Red X, a feared gang member.

And Xun…he just went along with it.

He was so caught up in the past that he didn't realize his cell phone vibrating in his pocket in the present, he blinked and reached into his jacket to pull out his small black Razor™ and flipped it open, the ID read Greyson so he thought it would be best to answer.

"What is it Greyson, I left your boyfriend at the ally on Fagan's Road, I'm pretty sure he won't get raped." Xun said before his best friend could get a word in.

"Oh fucking hilarious X, you're feeling sharp today" The voice of Richard Greyson crackled through the reception, dry humor suffocating every word.

"Yeah wanna sit on me?" Xun answered without a beat as he grinned into his phone. There was an impatient sigh on the line before Richard spoke again.

"Maybe later, but right now I need your ass here in _Hell; _the higher ups want a meeting. Don't be late."

_Click_

Xun groaned as he put his phone back in his pocket, he was actually hoping for the night off but his job came first…unfortunately. Running a hand through his hair he turned on himself and walked the other way and set off towards _Hell. _

♥TT

Korina Alba clutched her bag to her chest as she walked along the street, the sun was beginning to set in the distance, but she couldn't see it through the towering buildings of brick, they looked so ugly so…industrial. She was knocked side wards as a stranger ploughed into her, she stumbled and dropped her bag onto the damp pavement, bending down to pick up her belongings she shouted after the stranger, whose had a small cell phone connected to his head, that seemed to be a common look with young men and women.

"I do not appreciate your act of impoliteness stranger!" She shouted after him, her broken English drawing questioning stares. She heard a faint voice mutter 'immigrant,' it carried on the night air and wrapped itself around her, causing her to shiver involuntarily. She frowned as she straightened herself up, she'd been in America for around three months now and it seemed the people weren't as kind as she'd first thought.

Korina hurried along to her run down apartment, it was pretty simple, an old looking sofa and a small unused TV set on a small cabinet holding a CD player and her favourite music brought back from her home. A kitchen in the corner with the essentials, she threw her bag on her couch and walked into the one bedroom which had a double bed (she couldn't resist it, it had been a bargain) and a small wardrobe. There was a door leading to her bathroom. It was small, there was rot on the bathroom wall and the neighbors had a habit of going to rough…but it was all Korina could afford with her job, the glamorous job of working at a bar didn't pay as much as she'd like. She tapped the message button on her phone and waited for the mechanical voice to kick in and tell her today's messages. She collapsed onto her sofa and laid her head back so it was hanging off the edge, her hair spilling onto the less than clean carpeting and closed her eyes as the monotonous recording rambled on until it got to the part she actually needed to listen to.

"_**You have two messages. First message received today…at 13:45 pm. Message one" **_

A different voice then came up on the recording, she recognized it as one of her friend's Bee, well her real name was Honey Beaker but she'd been Bee since the first time Kori had met her, even though Kori had only known her for just under three months they'd became fast friends.

"_Hey girl!" _Bee was from New York and her speech broadcasted it. _"Just wondering what you were up to tonight, you better not be working again Kori, that bar's been working you like a dog. Well call me when you get this. Love you!"_

Kori, as Bee had dubbed her sighed, yeah her job did work her all the time, but Kori needed every penny she could get at the moment, see there was a reason Kori had left her country to come to America, she wanted to go to college to train to become a teacher, but her parent's were dead against it, so they'd cut her off completely. She could still remember her Mother's quivering lip as her Father had yelled at her, telling her that America was no place for a girl like her. He'd been partially right to. It was hard for her to fit in, she was unnaturally naïve and her broken English made her look quite strange, but she couldn't really help it, English wasn't even her first language. She brought herself back to listen to her second message, at first the voice which was speaking Kori honestly thought it was the machine but she quickly realized that the machine didn't talk with an edge of impatience.

"_Kori, my Father just called, he's coming to the bar with colleagues, I need you down here by 7:00pm, it'll add onto your pay at the end of the month, I'm doing you a favor here, I know you need the money more than some of the other girls, so get your ass down here." _

That message was from the one of a kind Rachael Scath, Aka her boss. Rachael ran her Father's bar while he took care of a different business, it was part of Kori's job not to listen to the conversations of her costumers, not to ask about the costumers and not answer back to them what ever they did. Kori's job was to smile and get drinks, ignore the comments, ignore the insensitive talk about her which viewed her as an object. And ignore the slaps on the behind that made her want to turn and slap them on a different kind of cheek!

She opened her eyes and looked at her watch, sighing she sat up and went into her bedroom to change. 6:40PM. she had twenty minutes to get to work. Luckily for her it wasn't that far, changing into her uniform which was a white shirt with a small waist coat that stopped just under her breast, a black skirt and small black shoes. Throwing her hair up in a messy bun she grabbed her jacket and threw it around her shoulders, grabbing her bag again she was out the door before she realized she forgot to call Bee back. But she had to get to _Hell_…I mean '_The hell hole_.' Nice name huh? Well it was where Kori worked five days a week unless told that she had to work some more…I guess you could say Korina wasn't living the sweet life…at all.

♥TT

**There, one chapter down! The next one will be longer, but this is just an introduction. **

**So now I'll explain Characters, but you'll find out their jobs in good time. But it is pretty simple to tell whose who, but for the mind troubled reading I've put their titan identity. **

**Korina Alba. 19. Aka Starfire **

**Xun Akako. 20. Aka Red X**

**Richard Greyson. 20. Aka Robin **

**Honey Beaker. 22. Aka Bumblebee**

**Roy Harper. 18. Aka Speedy **

**Rachael Scath. 20. Aka Raven **

**Victor Sparks. 23. Aka Cyborg**

**Logan Fields. 19. Aka Cyborg**

**Jia Hex. 19. Aka Jinx**

**Wally West. 22. Aka Kid Flash**

**The others will be introduced as we go. Okay? OH! But I do have two questions for you!**

**_Who do you think the Gang leaders should be?_**

_**What other Characters would you like included? No OC's. **_

**Can you handle that? Yes? Good! And if I do fail to update this in good time, feel free to hit me with my horn and drum. Not really…**

**Now add to your favorites and review damn it! _Smiles sweetly _**

**X**


	2. The Hell Hole

**Hey guys! **

**Dedication: Still Fallenteenhearts! Love you dear!**

**Cha! Who knew I couldn't spell! Well…me…okay, I'm re-putting the characters cause I made a widely saw mistake…you're all a bunch of perfectionists you hear! _Shakes fist_**

**Logan Fields. 19. Aka Beastboy**

**Happy now? Other characters will probably be introduced if inspiration tells me it should…I am thinking of having Argent in there, I love her **

**Now here's your update…no cliché's were involved in the making of this fic, because they kinda annoy me… **

**Now read and don't forget to review! **

♥

Rachael Scath hated…no scratch that, despised her Father. Mr Scath, or his street name Trigon, she rolled her eyes at the choice, she was now officially panicking. Her Father had just called saying he and his colleagues would be coming for a few drinks, so they'd probably leave her business a mess for her waitresses to deal with. She'd called Alba about an hour ago, she looked up to the clock on the bar, it read 18:49. Where was that girl? She scanned her bar…well technically it wasn't _her _bar, it was her Father's, but she ran it and knew everything about it, all her Father did was take up stock with free drinks, she glared absentmindedly at the thought of his red drunken face and her jaw clenched. Now that was a practiced routine, whenever her Father's gang gave her trouble, she just had to clench her jaw and go out the back to the office…and soon it would pass.

Rachael was a pale girl, her skin was almost grey, and her eyes were a dark blue, almost black in color. Her hair had been dyed from its original dark brown to a blackish purple color, even though the roots were starting to come through. She didn't wear a uniform like the other girls; she was dressed in a navy blue thin cotton jumper that came to her neck, a gold necklace with a red pendant shone just above her breasts, black dress trousers on her legs with small blue boots on her dainty feet. Even though she was in fact only 20 years old she was often mistaken for older, which came in handy seeing that she wasn't really supposed to be a running a bar.

"Daddy on your mind Rae-Rae?" Came a loud and slightly arrogant voice from behind her, Rachael didn't even turn around.

"We've discussed that name Jinx, it doesn't come passed those pale lips or I might have to remove them…" Her voice was totally void of emotion as she typed takings and stock control into her dark laptop, she only had ten minutes before opening time but she was almost done…a ghost of a smile appeared on her features as she snapped the laptop closed and placed it beneath the till.

"What? You always glare randomly when your dad's on your mind." Jinx defended herself as she placed bottles into the fridge and shut it with a snap behind her. "Where's Kori too?" Jinx asked blinking around the bar.

"Not here yet obviously"

"Ooh touchy…"

"Shut up Jinx"

"Who shoved that stick up your-!"

"Hello friends!" Both turned to see Kori taking her coat off at the door, a smile on her slightly red face, probably from trying to get there so fast. Her hair was in slight disarray, prompting a smug smirk from Jinx.

"Hey Kori, come help me out with the beer canisters please, we'll fix your hair while we're at it." Jinx said opening the swing door that lead to the rest of the building, the storage room being one.

"My hair?" Kori muttered as she followed Jinx through the door looking bewildered, obviously oblivious to her windswept hair. Raven rolled her eyes as they left turning to inspect the till before opening time.

Kori brushed out her hair in front of the ladies Bathroom mirror, a slight frown on her face as she tugged the brush through her knots, who ever said you can't get knots with your hair up was sorely mistaken…or they'd never met Kori. Jinx was fixing her heavy eye make-up that surrounded her cat like eyes, pink contacts making look bizarre, she rang her fingers through her equally pink pigtails, her pale fingers looking almost grey in contrast with her long painted black nails. They both dusted off their uniforms, both their faces looking uncomfortable in the penguin-esk outfits. Jinx then threw the brush back in her bag along with her make-up; Kori threw her hair back into its bun, loosely, some stubborn pieces of hair falling in front of her ears and in her eyes.

They excited the bathroom, finally making their way to the storage room. Kori picked up one of the beer canisters with ease, she'd always been stronger than she looked, while Jinx picked hers up with difficulty, a face of pained determination prominent on her pale features, finally it slipped out of her grasp, taking part of her nail with it, she cried out in anger as it clattered against the other boxes, Kori giggled as Jinx sucked on her finger miserably, Kori picked up the canister, placing it back in it's place.

"You can help me with this one Jia."

"It's Jinx" 'Jia' sighed as she inspected her nail. "The proof, my damn luck…" She grumbled and followed the giggling Kori back to the bar where Rachael was still organizing things.

Finally Rachael shut the till with a resounding clang. "Time to open girls, Kori can you turn the sign, Jinx make sure the tables have coasters…for once." Kori went and flipped the sign easily while Jinx smirked and threw a single coaster on the nearest table.

"Done" She said brightly. Raven glanced over and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever but you're cleaning up the water marks" Jinx grinned devilishly as she came around the bar, perching herself between the beer pumps.

"Well lets get this bore fest started."

"I find the meeting most uninteresting as well Jinx…are you aware if anyone else shall be coming to the bar Rachael?"

"No sorry Kori, I doubt my Father would appreciate listeners anyway. Remember girls, don't listen and if you do don't repeat."

The two nodded in unison as the door swiftly opened, revealing their guests.

♥

Xun walked at a fast pace, pushing past people if he needed, he patted the inside of his jacket, feeling his…insurance pressing against him, he had a few safety measures on his person, enough to send an airport metal detector absolutely crazy actually. He'd always been quite careful when it came to wandering the streets these days, keeping weapons on his person made him feel stronger, more confident even invincible. It's strange how a weapon can change how a man will see the world; Xun was without a weapon as a child was weak, afraid of what may be coming around the next corner. But then Richard had put a weapon in his hand and he'd changed, he would swell with pride at the thought of knowing he could defend himself. So when someone took away his weapon he even trained himself to become a weapon, he'd been training in martial arts for about three years now, he and Richard had grown quite confident in themselves and their ability to defend themselves.

As he turned the corner he spotted a group of friends. The first to acknowledge him was his best friend, Richard Greyson, a 20 year old with short dark spiked hair, crystal blue eyes and clear tanned skin, his size and facial shape was very much like Xun's, but Richard was gorgeous and Xun…was smoldering. He smirked and nodded to his companion. The others turned to him, he immediately recognized the 'higher-up' that was present. Bruce Wayne looked as impressive as ever, he'd taught Richard everything he knew, his own spiked brown hair looked almost professional, his dark blue eyes gleamed. Bruce was one of the biggest there, the only other to rival his size was one Victor Stone. On first look you'd think he was just Bruce's hit-man, but in fact Victor was in charge was everything technical within the group, he was a genius but he didn't lack strength, in a fight it was good to have him around. He had dark skin, equally dark eyes, little to no hair and a friendly smile which made you wonder why he was in this line of work. He also spotted Roy trying to make himself taller next to Richard, causing Xun to roll his eyes.

"Where's the rest?" Xun asked Bruce whose expression didn't even flicker.

"On their way X, Logan's staying out, he's the one who dug up this mess and he don't want him unearthed. Argent's on her way with Garth," Roy snorted at his name, causing Xun too nudge him hard in the ribs causing him to pale slightly. "I'm keeping this small."

"But won't we need more fire-power?"

"We're not fighting Harper, we're warning them to stay off our dealing territory." Victor added crossing his large arms definitely, almost challenging the much smaller man.

"Wanna explain for the guy who just got here?" Xun said raising an eyebrow and looking around at his friends for any clues.

"No, just stand and look pretty." Bruce said before dusting on his jacket. "Now let's go."

♥

Kori picked up her round tray, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, it was now eight. She would be here for at least five hours more and the mere thought made her yawn heavily. She walked to the table where an array of men were situated, she handed a beer to a chubby man with red hair, he grinned arrogantly at her and she turned away from him resisting the urge to gag at the sight of his side-burns. Handing out the rest of her drinks she turned to leave, just as she did she felt something grab at her behind, her eyes widened the tray falling from her hands, it clattered to the floor rolling away, groaning she went after it, not really needing to turn and see who it was.

"Careful toots…trying to talk over here" Drawled one of the persons at the table, clenching her teeth she picked up her tray and went behind the bar.

"Try and ignore them Kori, they're all bastards." Jia commented as she wiped lazily along the bar.

"I sometimes wonder why I work here…" Kori muttered trailing off.

"Sadly Teach…college don't pay itself" Jia said sighing a little in sympathy, only for a moment before grinning slyly again.

"But its fun making fun of these guys…check out the side-burns!" Kori giggled as she sat beside the till, a smile on her face, Jia always managed to bring a smile to her face, even when things seemed so terrible that she just wanted to go home, Jia would make her feel better, make her feel like she could succeed, even if it was working in this bar.

"They are most…strange." Kori said between giggles, being sure not to attract attention to herself or Jinx. Jinx rolled her eyes a smile on her pale lips.

"Strange? Don't sugar coat love they're damn freakish!" Jinx said flashing her white teeth in amusement.

"Girl's keep it down, my Father maybe busy but he's not deaf, stupid…but not deaf." Rachael said with annoyance as she came from out the back.

"Careful Rae, if your out here he might want to introduce you to his perverts." Jinx commented with a sharp look at the talking group. Kori looked on as Rachael mumbled something like 'they wish', before disappearing once more.

"Hey Red, more beers while I'm young" Shouted a voice, biting her lip in annoyance one more she took a deep breath, turning to the pump she got out a glass and began to fill it up, until a noise she didn't expect to hear echoed through her ears, someone was entering the bar. Looking up she saw a group of men enter.

Her eyes widening she put the glass down, stepping around the bar, "I apologize but we are not offering service tonight." She said hastily, shooting a glance at Rachael's Father.

"It's alright Cutie we'll only be here for a sec" Said one of the group, not seeing who it was she looked worriedly on as they walked towards Mr Scath and his colleagues. The group looked quite terrifying, seven of them all together, she could only see their backs but she saw one woman in a small black and red dress, matching hair on her head. She quickly went to the bar and carried on with filling the beer glass. She heard the quiet talking but remembered not to listen as Rachael had said.

Jinx appeared with Rachael in tow. "Who're they Rae?" Jinx asked staying close to Rachael as she talked.

"I think that's Bruce Wayne…he's another gang leader, opposition basically,"

"What do they want?" Kori asked worriedly, she may have been foreign but she knew about the gangs and the high crime in the area, she just made sure to keep away, obviously her plan wasn't working.

"Could be anything; act normal, Kori take those drinks over."

Kori nodded and picked up the two beer filled glasses, trying not to look nervous as she made her way over to the large table, she placed the drinks down and started to collect the empty ones, the people mostly ignored her, only stopping to acknowledge she was there, but she was only a waitress, she was rarely dwelled on. But one thing was for sure, it was hard to ignore what was spoken this close.

"I'm asking nicely Scath and I'll only ask once, get off my territory; I don't need your diluted drugs in my area." The one speaking was probably Bruce Wayne, Kori thought; she was keeping her head down and trying to make it look as though she wasn't listening.

"Don't remember you having a territory Wayne, I mean Jump City maps hardly say the Slums is your area." One of Scath's men spoke up, smirking slightly.

"It's an invisible line you shouldn't cross." Said Richard coldly, but Kori obviously didn't know who Richard was and tried to hasten in her clearing up.

"That's pretty…confident talk you're throwing around there Greyson, maybe you should show more respect." Scath said from his seat in a lazy tone.

"And you should listen to them" Xun spat defending his friend. Scath gave a small humph in amusement. Xun's hand instantly went to his jacket pocket as his eyes narrowed at the large gang leader. "Just stay off our territory and we'll have nothing to worry about."

Scath stood up, pulling himself to his full height, his lackeys following. "Oh yeah? Well how about I say piss off kid, it's my territory now."

And then Kori's eyes widened as each person at the table pulled out some kind of weapon, a murdering gleam in every eye, every fist clenched, someone wanted blood and they were going to get it…

And Kori was standing in the middle

♥

**Hehe…I was in the mood for a cliffhanger **

**Anyway! What who you think of the chapter? Come people tell me! Help me out! I need opinions; I feed on them like a parasite! Okay not literally. **

**Oh and I have more questions!**

**1: Who do you think Raven should go with in this story? It's a poll I'm afraid and the result will be in the next chapter! **

**2: Is there anything you'd REALLY like to happen, I'll try and fit it in. **

**Now review with your answers!**

**X**


	3. Lust at first Site

**Hey guys!**

**The messages are at the end, see you there**

**Dedication: This chapter is going too one MissRosieReal, one because she left me an amazing review and two I'm still blushing about the flattery she's given me on her profile…Blushes so I returned the favor by giving her this chapter and four 1/2 lines of my profile TA DA!**

**And no clichés were used in the making of this fic…and I also own nothing but the idea…**

**Plus FF was being all gay so sorry if the format turned out weird...**

**TT**

And then Kori's eyes widened as each person at the table pulled out some kind of weapon, a murdering gleam in every eye, every fist clenched, someone wanted blood and they were going to get it…  
And Kori was standing in the middle

TT

"I can't believe we got stuck with patrol!" These were the exasperated words of one Wally West as he leant back in his seat, his eyes closed, and a frown of frustration on his forehead. His partner rolled her large olive eyes as she turned another corner.

"Oh yeah Wally because you're so important that a basic patrol is beneath you…" Drawled Honey Beaker, her dark skinned fingers drumming on the steering wheel as she pushed down the sudden sensation to push her partner out the car altogether.

"…You were being sarcastic weren't you…" Honey bit her lip hard to stop herself saying something that might've insulted Wally's intelligence.

"No, course not Wally."

"Good because you're right! I should be on a case, patrol is SO boring, I mean I just have to drive around all day-"

"You have to drive around? I'm the one driving!"

"Bee interrupting someone is rude! Anyway, I know I've been on the force longer than you, so I don't see why we got put together…"

"Because you annoyed your last partner into a desk-jockey, I got tired of New-York and you know your way around, now please stop talking, I can't hear the scanner." Wally crossed his arms stubbornly.

Honey Beaker had a habit of being blunt, she didn't like to beat around the bush with people, if someone wanted something said, she'd say it without cutting them any slack what so ever. Honey, or Bee as she liked to be called was a tall African American woman and she never let you forget it, she was extremely proud of her heritage and was a huge on Women's rights. She was a powerful force to be reckoned with, she had large olive eyes and untamable black hair that was up in two bunches at the moment on top of her head, she had full lips that were set in a natural pout. Her uniform was a traditional Police uniform, only she'd argued long and hard with their Commissioner so she could wear her high heels, it wasn't smiled upon but he'd finally relented. She was a beautiful woman but her presence could be intimidating to people when she first met them, which made her perfect for law enforcement.

Wally West was one of the Force's more stranger employees, he had an almost unhealthy obsession with speed, hence why Bee was driving, given the chance he'd put on the sirens and speed around Jump City for the hell of it and he'd done it before. He had fair skin red hair that stood out, it was a spiky mess, almost wind swept, Bee liked to joke he did it on purpose to make it look like he'd been running. He had bright blue eyes that never lingered on one thing, a few cute freckles on his nose, he was fairly toned, but he was skinny due to his past in track and field, he still ran as a hobby and looked forward to chasing criminals. It was his idea to patrol the Slums, they were bound to find something there, someone to chase and arrest. Another one of Wally's noticeable traits was that he always had some kind of snap with him, he was like a human fridge, and he'd pull something to eat from no where.

Wally started to tap his fingers absentmindedly against the car window, smiling a little he started tapping a small tune, pretending the scanner's static was the background theme, Bee looked at him out of the corner of her eye, annoyance edging her irises. He then put his other hand on his leg and started to tap a second tune, faster this time. He grinned as he spotted Bee giving him a fierce glare. Finally after a moment…

"Wally I swear stop it!" She snarled turning her head fully to face him. Wally looked ahead grinning before he spotted someone run out in front of them, trying to get them to stop, he hesitated his never lingering eyes freezing on the girl in front of them, her pale skin glowing in the dim twilight, her pink hair brushing into her matching eyes, in that second his mouth dropped, she was breath taking, only then he realized they were driving straight at her…

"I mean its bad enough you need to stop for food con-"

"SHIT BEE STOP THE CAR!"

"Huh? Oh my God!" Bee shrieked before pulling the car into a full skid, they stopped a few feet away from her, she looked positively terrified as she approached them, and Wally got out too meet her half way.

"Officers we need help there's shoot out going on at my Boss' bar." She said gasping for breath. Bee and Wally looked at each other before telling the girl to lead the way.

TT

It only took a moment before Kori's natural instincts took over her as her legs collapsed beneath her, her knees hitting the wooden floor painfully, the rest of her body joining a second later, she covered her head with her hands and let out a terrified scream, she heard shouts and frenzied movement, cries of pain as people were hit with a mix of bullets, weapons and fists. She was terrified of the thought of being trampled where she lay but her fear wouldn't let her move. Her eyes widened as she felt a something wrap around her ankle, she kicked out wildly catching something solid and she heard the outcome.

"Ah! Shit! I'm trying to help you, you Loony Toon!" Kori made herself look at who had addressed her so impolitely, well she had kicked them pretty hard. She saw someone rub their jaw, only dark hair could be seen, he raised his head and grabbed her ankle again.

"Come on before you get your head blown off." They said again, she started to inch her way forward until someone else lunged at her attempted rescuer, she screamed again as they started to exchange blows, another dark haired male with tanned skin jumped on top trying to help him. Kori watched in horror, unable to move apart from draw away as a few more men joined the scrap. Kori taking her chance tried to stand up only to be knocked back down by a passing figure, she spotted Rachael approaching them all, a fire in her eyes.

"Hey!" She called, trying to get their attentions, it didn't work, and in fact she was completely ignored, Rachael's eyes narrowed, she stormed over to Kori helping her drag her to her feet. Kori backed away from the fighting completely, nursing a sore arm where she landed awkwardly. She noticed how Rachael's eyes narrowed further, Rachael Scath did not like to be ignored.

"YOU CAN KILL EACH OTHER ALL YOU WANT BUT NOT IN MY BAR!" A few of the fighters turned to look at the petite woman, others carried on ignoring her once more. Rachael smirked dangerously. "You guys better move before my girl comes back with the cops…"

Only then did she get her desired reaction, there were several different shouts, some in alarm, some in warning, a few were ordering their friends to stop. Kori noticed that Mr Wayne and Rachael's Father hadn't moved throughout the fight, Mr Scath was still sat comfortably in his chair, though his gun was resting beside him on the table and Mr Wayne had a slightly amused expression on his features, he bent forward to help the only woman in the fight to her feet, Kori's eyes widened as she spotted a little blood on the woman's polished nails, she smiled at Mr Wayne before almost gliding out of the bar. Rachael remained near the fighting, giving a few of the fighters a good kick, those unconscious were kicked towards someone who Rachael knew was a friend and were dragged out the Bar slowly. Until finally Mr Scath stood up, a few of his lackeys around him.

"I'll see you tomorrow Rachael." He drawled nodding to his daughter who ignored him completely, Mr Wayne gave a nod of thanks to Rachael before turning to leave, two men with him, and one was rubbing his jaw, a sour expression on his face, Kori flushed, realizing it was the one who'd tried to help her. Kori saw his associate laugh at him.

"Who got you in the jaw Greyson?" He asked, Greyson turned and jabbed a finger in her direction, causing Kori to turn beet red as they both turned to look at her and Kori well couldn't help but stare. They were both gorgeous in different ways, both had dark hair and similar builds, they could've been brothers.

'Greyson' as he'd been called turned away to talk to his employer as they left the Bar, his friend lingered, Kori took in his tanned skin, dark shaggy hair, intense grey eyes and his large X shaped scar, she was ashamed of herself for staring but she couldn't help it. A blush crept onto her cheeks as she felt his eyes search her, soon a knowing smirk grew on his features before he winked and sauntered from the Bar to catch up with his friends.

Kori stayed where she was, staring out of the door he'd just used, it was almost like she was caught in a trance…Rachael lifted up an overturned table, a scowl on her features, she looked over at Kori who was simply staring. Rachael assumed she was in shock over being caught in the crossfire.

"You okay Kori?" She asked raising an eyebrow at the red-head. Kori shook her head to wake herself up, a nervous smile appearing on her face.

"Yes, I am perfectly fine thank you…" She assured Rachael before fleeing out the back to grab more beers that their 'customers' had used up, she smiled as she heard the door bang open and Rachael's frustrated shout of.

_"You actually went and got the cops Jia?"_

TT

Xun jogged to catch up to Richard and Bruce who were talking to Argent, she had her arm looped in Bruce's as they walked, Argent, or Ariane McArthur as she was born as, was one of the toughest girl's in the gang but she was great if they needed some information from a fat-cat whose wife wasn't around at the time. She never went too far, she got what she wanted and then left them in the dust, lust was her greatest weapon.

"So that didn't go as planned did it…" Argent sighed, trying to get the dried blood from beneath her nails. "I mean I had to scratch some old pervert when you said I was just there to help you warn the fat-cat."

"You did, now his lackey can't see in one eye." Richard said with a grin, Argent shrugged, not exactly amused.

"We haven't seen the end of Trigon, he's arrogant, he'll come back for more." Bruce said a small frown on his face.

"Then we'll just have to kick his ass back to his own city." Xun smirked liking the idea of Trigon and his bitches running scared.

"Wow you're a poet X…" Argent drawled grinning. "A man of words for sure."

"And don't you forget it Argent." Xun said flashing the pale girl a grin, she rolled her eyes muttering something about men and their egos.

"You coming for a drink X?" Richard asked as they came to their corner, Argent and Bruce carried on walking as Richard and Xun paused.

"Nah, not in the mood"

"X mood has nothing to do with it" Richard said grinning.

"Have fun Dick, I'll see you tomorrow." Richard shrugged and gave X a backwards waves as he went on his way to catch up with Bruce. Xun went the opposite way, his apartment not far, he smirked at the look on that waitresses' face.

She was pretty, well more than pretty, she looked different from the other girls in the neighborhood, and he was surprised he'd never met her before, she was exotic. Long red hair, huge doe like eyes, a full figure and a shy blush on her cheeks. She was different all right, innocent. He smirked, he liked girls who were different and a challenge, he'd probably have her swooning but like he minded. He stopped, surprised at his own ego, but three years of women could do that to a guy…he found himself in his apartment, he was smallish but homey, he'd lived there since he and his Mother had come to America, his Mother now living in a better part of Jump City thanks to him of course.

He collapsed on his sofa and taking the similar route Kori had only a few hours before he pressed the button on his answer machine to check his message. He waited for the mechanical woman to stop speaking, it told him a message had been received at half past four. But the voice that came over the speakers made him sit bolt right up, his eyes huge as he turned to the machine, giving it his full attention.

_"Hello Mr Akako this is Miss George your lawyer speaking, I'm just phoning to let you know we won. You now have visitation rights within the social services to see your son. Congratulations Mr Akako. If you can give me a call when you get this we can talk details and times…"_

Xun stared at his answering machine completely dumfounded…before uttering a single word…

"Shit…"

TT

**Dum dum duuuuh! So Xun has a kid! And it seems its lust at first sight with him and Kori tee he…**

**I plan to throw a bit of WallyJia into the mix because it's so darn cute!**

**And though it seems as though it'll probably end up being a BBRae relationship I might keep you on your toes. I was thinking maybe throwing Malchior in to make it a little more interesting…a few more non-canon pairings you know…Up to you guys the reviewers to decide!**

**Long and cool reviews inspire me to write you guys! I'm likely to update faster! GO!**

**And if you haven't check out my other work, like Murderess Row…it's a bit of a lost rip off with the flash backs…Red X is my Sawyer! Hugs sawyer…**

**Now go review…please?**

**X**

**P.S: I have NO idea how to pronounce Xun…if you were wondering…feel free to guess though.**


	4. Coming off Desperate

**Hey guys! **

**The messages are at the end, see you there **

**Dedication: FallenTeenHearts. A seriously amazing girl people! She knew how Xun was pronounced! HAZAR! **

**Xun: _Sh-i-un_**

**And no clichés were used in the making of this fic…and I also own nothing but the idea. Apparently I don't even own Xun anymore _tear _He abandoned me to become Rose's personal man bitch…darn. **

**Now I went through a lot of thought for Xun's son's name…I was going to use a Chinese name…but that was a total dead end…shakes head Chinese names are limited…so I went with the complete obvious ; I hope its okay. **

♥

Shedding your Skin

Chapter four

Xun had stared at his answering machine, the droning tone going unheard in his ears. This was possibly the worst thing that could happen to him, period. Xun was in fact…a Daddy; he was turning four in September.

Little Rowan Li Akako

Rowan's Mother had in fact been a prostitute who had a sick hobby of getting pregnant from customers…and then running as soon as the baby was born. But Richard had helped him through it; he even helped Xun look after Rowan for the first five months. But he and Richard did have hectic lives and soon enough, the neighbor who Xun relied on to take care of Rowan in the nights and sometimes the daytime contacted the social services. He'd come back that night, ready to take Rowan back to their small apartment and feed him, only to find social services searching his apartment. He hadn't seen Rowan since because the Services had deemed him 'unfit' to raise his son. It had been a hard blow, he covered it with anger but Richard saw through it and got Bruce to contact one of his lawyer friends who helped get some of the gang out of jams. It seemed it had taken her two and a half years, but she'd finally done it, he could in fact see his son, even if Rowan had no idea who he was.

It had taken him almost a year to stop thinking about Rowan. Slowly he resumed his night outs with Richard, slowly forgetting he'd been hoping to be called Daddy, or watch his son grow into a little boy. Xun's stomach gave a sad churn at the fact that he'd missed it. Robin was three going on four. He'd missed it without being given as much a picture or letter telling him how Robin was growing up.

Xun found himself pacing around the sofa; he kicked his coffee table and ignored the phone as it clattered to the floor. This was the worst possible time for him to see his son. This new gang would keep him busy for months, put himself in danger, he'd be breaking loads of laws. How was he supposed to get to know his son as well? He gave a heavy sigh, guilt started to weigh down on his chest.

He didn't even know what Rowan looked like. The last time he'd seen him he'd had dark hair, matching dark eyes and the same eastern features that Xun had. But he could be different now. He could, god forbid start to become like his whore of a Mother. Selfish, trying to get every penny out of 'the Father to be' before taking off, leaving said Father with a responsibility he didn't want.

He picked up the phone and set it back on the table, sitting on the sofa, staring at it again. He glanced around the apartment and got to his feet quickly; going over to a closet he opened the door, letting the light from the sitting room illuminate the mess. His stormy eyes caught hold of the pieces of a crib…dusty old toys that never got used. And a couple of photos he'd taken. Shutting the door with a snap, his head a little clearer, he went to make the call.

♥

Kori watched her feet as they swung back and forth, she was waiting for Bee, or Officer Honey as she was being addressed by Rachael who was trying to get the two officers out of her bar. She'd attempted by asking nicely, then not so nicely. She threatened them until they threatened her with an inquiry…so she let them so their jobs. Kori watched as Officer West took down Jinx's statement, Kori smiled as West, or Wally, as Bee had introduced them a few weeks before. Shamelessly flirted with Jinx, who was unsure whether to respond or not.

As Bee had taken Kori's statement she'd said she would drive her back to her apartment so they could talk some more. It was strange how Bee and Kori had met really; Kori had been totally lost trying to find a grocery store so she could get some stuff for her new apartment. But some sicko had approached her and wouldn't leave her alone. He kept saying how beautiful she was and how she HAD to let him take her picture for his 'modeling business.' Kori had been totally confused, not knowing what to say or think for that matter. Until Bee had appeared behind him and tapped him on the shoulder, she still remembered Bee's words.

"_Hey Buster, how about you come down town and I'll take YOUR picture." _

She flashed her badge and the guy was gone in an instant, Kori had thanked her over and over, asking if there was anything she could do. And Bee said asked her if she wanted to hang out. And they'd been friends since.

"Hey Kori, you ready to go?" Kori blinked and turned to Bee who was shutting her small notepad, ignoring Rachael's glare on the back of her head. Kori nodded and Bee grabbed Wally by the scruff of the neck and started to drag him away from Jinx. "I suggest you shut for the night Miss Scath." Rachael's eyes narrowed further.

"Thanks officer" She replied sarcastically downing the rest of her drink. Jinx giggled as Wally tried to pry Bee's hand of him.

"Hey! I'll come see you again." He said with a limited air supply. Kori grinned as Bee rolled her eyes.

"Come on Lover-boy, before you come off desperate." Kori stopped and waved to Jinx and Rachael before disappearing through the swinging door. She jumped in the back of the car as Wally was ranting about how Bee made him 'loose his cool.' Kori liked Wally a lot, he was funny as hell, but Bee didn't appreciate his humor that much. She didn't answer as she started the engine, only raised her eyes to the roof in frustration.

"I would not worry Wally" Kori said placing her hands on her lap. "Jinx does not give many men a chance, so I would not be offended by her dis-interest." Wally's grin somehow grew larger at this.

"Then she's a challenge. Man this should be fun…Jinx" He said as he pulled a sub-way B.M.T (_drool) _out of the glove compartment and started to unwrap it. "I mean she looks totally different from other girls. Why was she working in a run down bar anyway? No offence Kori."

"None taken Wally. But Jinx does not like authority much."

"Who does in this city…" Bee muttered as she turned the corner to Kori's apartment. "Here you go Kor. Hey what are you doing tomorrow?"

"I am helping at Kindergarten until three O'clock. But I will be free in the evening; I am not working at the bar until the next night."

"Okay, I'll think up something fun for us to do." Bee said grinning as Kori got out the car. Wally poked his head across her.

"Hey is your friend working tomorrow?" He asked eagerly. Kori smiled at him.

"I believe she will be yes."

"All Right! Let's roll Bee before we get our asses fired."

Bee waved to Kori as she started the engine back up, Kori waved as they drove away, hearing the distant words of Bee.

"You boy are completely out of your league."

♥

It took Xun a few minutes to get through to the lawyer known as Miss George. She came off a little bored, as if she'd like to be doing something for herself. She made him hold for ten minutes before she returned to the line saying she now had all the information he needed.

"So want to hurry up and spit it out?" Xun said rudely, a scowl she couldn't see on his face. She made a little 'humph' sound before continuing.

"The file says you can now see your son, his Kindergarten has been notified of your identity and you'll be able to pick him up and spend some time with him tomorrow, but he has to be returned to his care home by five sharp."

Xun nodded into the phone and jotted it down on a scrap piece of paper. "How will I know it's him? I haven't seen him since he was five months."

"If you go to one of the teachers there they will point him out to you."

"But what if he won't go with me? I'm a stranger."

"The child has been made aware."

"His name is Rowan Miss George."

"If you wish to enquire in the custody of the child once more Mr Akako, you will have to go to social services, once you've spent a month with regular visits with him of course."

"Alright…" Xun said slowly, trying to take it all in, he was a Dad again. "I'll think about it."

"And congratulations again Mr Akako" Miss George didn't really sound happy or in the mood to congratulate him, but she did anyway, Xun thanked her and hung up the phone, slouching into the sofa and resting his head.

"Great…" He muttered as his eyes began to drift closed. "Fucking great…"

♥

Rachael Scath scowled as she locked up the bar. She blamed the officers for making her close…she blamed her stupid Father for having a bar fight; she also blamed Jia for getting the officers. So in general. Rachael was severely pissed off. She was an inch away from biting someone's head clean off their shoulders. Those officers had driven her insane, she couldn't have gotten half assed I don't really care I'll take a bribe cops, nope she got the I'm a law abiding police officer who will follow my training to the letter, and her partner had been weird…her hands went straight to her pockets as she walked down the street, it was now dark, the dim glow of the street lamps gave her skin a yellowish glow.

"Hey Rae the bar closed already?" Rachael closed her eyes so she wouldn't maul the innocent person in question, she turned and recognized him as one of her usuals, Logan Fields, and okay she could've mauled him after all.

"It's Rachael or Miss Scath to you Fields, and yeah it is, there's a bar down the street if you're thirsty." She turned and carried on walking hoping that was the end of that but he fell into step beside her.

"How come? You normally stay open till the AM." Rachael turned to look at him, he was tall, slim but not exactly scrawny, he had olive skin with short messy blonde hair, but he'd dyed green into the ends to match his bright green eyes, he was dressed in brown faded jeans and a dark green T-shirt and black trainers, casual yet nice. He had a boyish face for a nineteen year old, but she served him and his fake ID anyway, she'd done far worse and she slept fine at night.

"None of your business"

"How about my curiosity?" Rachael rolled her eyes and turned to stand in front of him, startling him a little, she somehow managing to pull off intimidating while being shorter.

"Look Fields I'm fully aware you're a rat for Wayne, and I really don't care if you only know who I am because of my Father but please don't insult me by making small talk."

"It's Logan"

"I mean I swear-what?"

Logan smiled sheepishly, "My name is Logan. And the small talk was being polite."

"Yeah cause Wayne really wants to know about me…"

Logan's head tilted to the side a little and Rachael raised an eyebrow. "Really?" She asked incredulously.

He shrugged a little, "You're the daughter of his new opponent, and Wayne is one competitive guy." Rachael made a face.

"I hate the gangs, my Father tried to rope me in, but we don't exactly get along."

"How come?"

"Well he was never really a Dad you know-" Rachael stopped and her eyes widened. "You rat!" She snarled hitting him on the arm, "You got me talking!"

He was laughing now, "Sorry, it's a job, besides I only get information on people I'm going to like." He grinned at her and she looked away embarrassed. Logan inwardly cheered; she was starting to let him in.

"Well you're not getting anymore Rat!" Rachael said as she stuffed her hands back in her pockets. He looked offended.

"I'm not a rat, more of a fly that buzzes around people, or a cat! Because people talk to their cats, or a dog, because dog's are man's best friend!" He went on like this until they reached Rachael's apartment, she paused at the front door, getting her keys.

"Either way Logan, you're an animal." She left him at that, walking into the apartment block, the door on a slow close behind her. She'd know him now; he could talk to her and get to know her, for Wayne and the gang…and for himself. Logan was still grinning as he turned away and started walking down the street before sighing to himself happily.

"I know…"

♥

Richard Greyson could handle a drink pretty easily, he could handle a few thugs pretty easily, ride through dense traffic on a motorcycle easily too. But there were a few things he couldn't handle, like Bruce Wayne…stopping him having a good time. They were seated in another more classy bar in a booth, a group of them from the gang, Richard was beside Bruce as he still talked on to Argent about the last businessman she seduced on his night out, on his other side was Isaiah Joto, he has dark skin, darker eyes and little to no black hair on his head, he has full lips and a well built body, he was a little of a loner but a real hot head when angry, great to have in a fight. Richard turned to Bruce and Argent.

"So Ariane show any of that lovely silver skin to the unlucky man?"

"Of course not" Argent said recoiling a little from the table, "The man was repulsive, he got like every other man gets, to look not touch."

"Ariane you tease!" Exclaimed another voice, drawing the three's attention to Terra Markov, "I mean, you've never actually given a man something for that torture you inflict?" Ariane looked offended by that.

"What's that supposed to mean turn-coat?" She snarled, her eyes almost visibly narrowing. Terra opened her mouth to resort but the form of Victor got in the way.

"Ladies, ladies, be friendly…" He said holding out his hands in a peace offering, both girls turned their glares to him and then away completely, Terra becoming her bubbly self as she spoke to Logan Fields who'd just entered the bar and dragged up a chair.

Terra Markov was only 19 but an experienced explosives expert, she could plant anything anywhere, and didn't really care about the damage of the blast until afterwards, she'd been rumored to have blown up her parents home back in where ever she'd come from, and she could be dangerous. But she didn't look like it with her long blonde hair and large doe blue eyes, she was fairly short and very skinny; she looked down right innocent until you placed a detonator into her hands. Bruce turned to all suddenly, instantly calling for quiet; he drank some more of his drink before scowling a little.

"We've got a problem." He let the statement hang, the rest of the bar seemed a mile away, only a distant buzzing carried through the booth. "This new gang, Scath's been recruiting, we're talking big time thugs and they've been packing weapons."

"There was nothing special at that bar tonight." Victor spoke up, a few agreeing with him.

"Well he's taking over my territory, he's dealing drugs in the slums, smuggling through my docks and it's pissing me off." Bruce didn't really look as angry as he described but they got the message. "Argent's last guy told her some stuff…" They looked over at her; she sighed and started her story.

"The guy was a normal fat cat, ran a dock down the bay, he said some guy calling himself Trigon came into his office and got him to smuggle in some things, you know the usual, but he said what terrified him was the people with him. He had some chick in a kimono, holding knives. A French woman, who was pretty flexible while taking out his security. And some guy in a mask and a steel staff. He's got freaky muscle, obviously one of the theatrics."

"He's supposed to have eleven of these freaks and one seriously demented deputy." Bruce stopped her from here, taking a moment to gather their shocked attentions.

"Scath wants a war…and we're going to give him one…"

♥

**I'm so sorry this was late! It was meant to be typed up by last week, but I got really ill, it wasn't pretty AT ALL. **

**I know there was very little Kori-Xun action this chapter, but I'll make it up to you! I just needed to get a few things done this chapter. **

**And about Xun's Son's name! I chose Rowan because it means 'little red one' in Gaelic or something…I don't know! But me and D-I-WaRrIa talked for hours for a name, for awhile it was Robin…aren't you glad I chose something else? Or do you think it sucks…I REALLY NEED TO KNOW! For my health/curiosity… **

**Next chapter will be better I swear! **

_**And here's the final poll! Please don't go without answering straight! **_

_**Raven will be with either…:**_

_**Logan**_

_**Richard**_

_**Malchior**_

**_Will be with no one because she's independent! _**

**Whatever! I just REALLY need an answer okay? **

**Long reviews make me smile and smiling equals fast typing…just review…**

**I'm done I swear!**

**X **


	5. You took ages!

'**Ello my duckies! **

**Dedication: Billie-Joe-is-hotter-than-you. Because it was her Birthday and she's an amazing person! All hail! **

**The results of the poll:**

**Logan: 11**

**Malchior: 5**

**No1: 1**

**Richard: 1**

**We have an obvious winner but I have a scheme…whether you think it's evil or not is your problem **

**I own nothing, but Billie-Joe now owns half of Xun…considering it's her Birthday, so Billie-Joe, Rose, which half to do you want ; wields axe **

**No clichés were used in the making of this fic, because they're evil and I'm sick of them…Gawr… **

♥

Shedding your Skin

Chapter Five

Jia Hex had never been popular, she'd never been talented, and boys hadn't really looked at her like _that_. She didn't think she was pretty, in fact, she thought she was an average girl (as average as you can be with pink hair), who was really clumsy, earning her the nickname Jinx, by her few, but loved friends.

So the next day (it was around 1 in the afternoon, she was only half an hour late) when she'd rushed through the swinging door, her hair slightly disheveled from running across the street, dodging traffic, she wasn't expecting to find Rachael smirking, holding what appeared to be a small glass and dainty looking glass, with a red rose standing out beautifully against Rachael's pale skin. So of course, Jinx did only what Jinx could.

"Aw Rae, never knew you cared!" She goofed. Rachael rolled her eyes and handed Jinx the small card that came with it, placing the rose onto the bar and disappearing into the back room.

She blinked stupidly for a moment, now lost to as why she'd just received a rose…so she opened the folded card, leaning against the bar casually.

_Hi! I hear your name's Jinx (pretty cool name, is it your birth name? If it is that is SO cool) Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime, I liked you as soon as I saw you, I know we were about to run you over but don't worry… _

_So yeah, oh by the way, the Name's Wally West, I might come and see you at work today. _

_Signed the fasted boy alive! _

Jinx raised an eyebrow at the last sentence…the fastest boy alive? She almost scoffed, said to the wrong person it could seem down right dirty. It just made her curious about him. She turned and picked up the rose, her head leaning slightly to the side in wonder.

Why the heck would a man be interested in her? He was a police officer, she was a waitress…she placed the rose and card under the bar, grabbing her rag she started to clean around the bar…

_Him interested in her?_

She pondered it for a moment, eying the rose incredulously.

_Yeah right…_

♥

Kori blew a strand of flaming hair out of her eyes, in one arm she was carrying a small cardboard box containing smaller boxes of juice, looped under the other arm? A child…one that needed a plaster on his knee. It was times like this she really wondered why she wanted to teach. She discarded the box on a counter and set the child in a chair, digging around for the first aid kit, finding it she smiled, turning to the child, her eyes softening at the sight of his watery eyes and pouting lips. She sighed heavily as she sat before him, opening the small case.

"How do you get yourself into so much trouble Rowan?" She asked absentmindedly as she took out some wound cleaning fluid and a cotton bud. He didn't answer right away, only crossed his small arms stubbornly, his grey eyes unnaturally dark for a child of three years old. "Well?" She inquired, as she unscrewed the lid to the bottle.

"Michael said I don have a Mommy or Daddy 'cause they don't wan me…so I punched him in but I fell 'cause his friend pushed me…" He wiped his eyes angrily, as if hating the fact he was crying from the pain in his knee. "It wern my fault Miss Alba." He finished sadly.

She didn't answer, quickly pressing the cotton bud to his scrape, biting her lip as he cried a little more from the pain the fluid caused. After she'd laid a plaster gently on his knee she picked him up, placing him on her lap, she wiped away his tears, almost as if she were his own.

"I understand Rowan, but you should not hit…" She began slowly, but he protested.

"But he was mean! I don know why I don have a Mommy, or a Daddy." She gave his hand a small squeeze, her heart pulling tightly in sadness for a small child.

"You are a special little boy Rowan, Michel just does not understand, it was wrong to hit, but what he said was no better. Now," She turned his head to look at her. "You know that someone is coming for you today yes?" He nodded. "Well, the person coming is your Daddy, so you do in fact have a Daddy; you just have no been able to see him until now." He frowned a little, cocking his head to the side.

"Why is he only coming now? Am I guna go live with him?"

Kori paused, taking in the boy's hopeful eyes. "I do not know…today you will be spending time with him; that is all I know." The young boy didn't seem happy with her answer but hopped down from the chair all the same.

"So no more fighting from now on Rowan…" Kori said as she ruffled his hair and handed him a juice box, He nodded and grinned toothily at her.

"Okay…jus fo you Miss Alba, but can I ask you some in'?"

"Of course Rowan, what is it?" Kori answered looking down at him.

"Will you come with me to meet my Daddy…please?"

"Of course, I'd be delighted." She smiled as he ran from the kitchen…Okay maybe she did know why she took up teaching.

♥

"Guys I'm nervous, I mean _really_ nervous…I don't get nervous!"

"Xun you're about to pick up your kid who you haven't seen in almost three years, you'd be insane not to be worried." Victor shrugged as he took a swig from his beer.

"Dude I think it's weird, you don't know the first thing about being a dad…" Logan added as he lost spectacularly on the ancient Pac-man machine.

"How the hell do you know rat" Xun shot at the shorter man, his fists clenching at her sides.

"Hey I resent that X; I'm not a rat, just a really good information obtainer."

"If that's what they're calling rats these days." Laughed Richard; flashing a grin at Logan.

"You guys suck…" Logan sighed pouting slightly, collapsing into a stool. Logan wasn't a rat…at least that's what he told himself, he was a ladies man, great at getting information from girls that liked him, the reasons he'd opted for jobs like Donna Troy, Barbara Gordon and right now Rachael Scath was because he knew he'd like them enough…if you get the meaning.

**(CoughManwhoreCough…)**

"X don't worry about the kid, you know how to handle kids, and you did it before." Richard shrugged, Xun's eyes darkened.

"Right before I was deemed unfit."

"It's not like your trying for custody, I mean Xun Akako! Full time Father," The speaker, Roy, laughed heartily before he was put down by Xun's and Richard's glares.

"Whoa…you want the kid?" Victor asked his eyes huge. Xun paused, his brow furrowed.

"I…I don't know…" There was a tense moment, Logan sat with raised eyebrows, Roy looking incredulous, and Victor looked almost sympathetic. Richard looked around at them; he then thumped Xun on the back, snapping him out of his trance.

"Don't worry X, you've got ages to think about it, I mean, and you haven't even seen him yet." Richard said smiling, trying to lighten his friend's spirits.

"Yeah…I guess your right Rich."

"Hey maybe they'll be some hot teachers there…" Richard laughed, nudging Xun in the side, Xun laughed a little.

"Oh yeah, that's what I need, a prissy Nursery teacher…" He said with a roll of his eyes.

Victor was laughing too, "Hey Xun, I'll give you a ride if you want, I wanna see this kid of yours." Xun shrugged in response as Victor pulled his keys out of his pocket.

"An excuse to drive in your car? Sure."

♥

"Anyone ever tell you you're insane?"

"Yup"

Bee rolled her eyes, "Alright then you're deaf." Wally grinned at her, they'd just finished their shift and Bee was dropping Wally off at _The Hell Hole _at his request. "Seriously though Wally, I didn't know you were into pink hair of all things."

Wally laughed as he fished a chocolate bar from his front pocket and wrestled off the wrapper, "Well if you'd have asked I would've told you…"

Bee rolled her eyes, "I'll make a habit of asking my next partner." He grinned and finished off his chocolate bars. "Jesus Wally, where do you keep all that food?"

"That's for me to know…"

"It's something gross isn't it…?" Bee pulled a face.

"Well here's my stop drive, if you'll let me out here." Bee pulled in and Wally opened his door, Bee rolled her eyes.

"You know, one of the guys told me about your rose stunt, didn't know you were such a romantic West." He slammed the door blushing, and she drove off laughing at him. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked up at the bar, he was tempted to check how he looked, but decided against it. Walking towards the swinging door, pushing his way in he spotted a few man sitting at a table, but no one behind it, he took a seat at the bar, and he couldn't help the small smile of victory that flashed through his features when he spotted his rose beside the till.

"So…why are you the fastest boy alive?" Wally spun his stool around to meet to raised eyebrows, along with a pale face looking suspiciously at him.

"Jinx! Hey, uh…well that was just a conversation starter…" He muttered rubbing the back of his neck. No suspicion left her eyes, so Wally tried a smile instead. She warily took the stool next to his.

"Why'd you send the rose Wally…?" She said frowning. Wally laughed a little, thinking it was really quite obvious.

"Well, why does someone _usually_ send a rose to someone?" He said grinning at her. "I'll give you a hint, they normally like you."

"But…" Jinx trailed off, she almost seemed frustrated with herself. She bit her lip, Jinx never let it show much but she wasn't great with guys, she could be friends with them easily, in fact she was a tom-boy in high school and only hung around with boys, but when it came to relationships she fell apart, the girls in her school had always criticized her for not 'being a girl' as they put it, she'd never felt pretty. She bit her lip and frowned at him again, practically bursting.

"Why are you interested in me?" She was glaring at him now, almost waiting for him to turn around and say it was all a big joke…but he didn't, he just stared at her, spellbound as to why she wouldn't accept he liked her.

"There's…something different about you." He paused as she simply stared at him, he didn't like the tense atmosphere she was setting, and he fidgeted slightly in his seat. "So…do you do food here?"

Jinx scoffed and looked away from him; she jumped from the stool, brushing off her uniform. "I have to work…" She started to walk away, pausing slightly, "I'll…I'll call you." As soon as she disappeared into the back Wally couldn't help his cry of triumph before he almost sprinted from the bar. Jinx walked into the back room, Rachael was sat at her messy desk, and the accounting was sitting abandoned while she read a book in the dim lamp light.

"If he's on duty the next time he drops by, tell him to leave." Rachael muttered while flipping over the page.

Jinx rolled her eyes, "Sure whatever…what makes you think he'll be dropping by again?" Rachael raised an eyebrow, her eyes finally leaving the page.

"Can I save myself the trouble and not answer…?" Jinx grumbled darkly, grabbing a crate of beer and stalked out of the backroom, leaving Rachael to her book.

♥

Even though Xun was sitting in an customized black and blue leather seat, listening to one of the best stereos money can smuggle, in a car that drew awe struck stares of envy…Xun was to distracted, it was a few minutes to three o'clock, his eyes were trained on the small clock on Victor's dashboard.

"What are you trying to do by staring at my clock man? Stopping time?" Victor's voice drifted over the music, Xun blinked and turned to him.

"Why'd you wanna come with me Vick?" Xun asked absentmindedly, hoping that speech would calm him down.

"I told you, I want to see this kid of yours, besides, I've always liked kids, incase you're a bit lost…" Xun blinked at Victor's obvious kindness.

"You're too nice for our line of work Vick" Xun said smiling, "seriously…"

Victor shrugged, "It's not a matter of being nice or not X, it's who you wanna become, I wanted a little excitement, I wanna invent things the government won't let me, so on so forth."

"Good point…" Xun muttered, but then he felt his heart stop, he spotted the nursery school, children were spilling out from its double doors, with parents, guardians, some alone, Xun scanned the group but didn't spot any familiar faces. Victor stopped the car and they climbed out, Victor had a smile on his face as he watched the happy scene, kids running around, meeting their parents who'd hug them and take them home. While Xun just felt sick, he saw a woman approaching them, she had light brown hair but there were heavy pink streaks throughout, she had large blue eyes, almost like Terra's only they held no hidden malice. She was short and skinny, wearing a white and blue shirt and a darker blue skirt, boots on her feet.

"Hey! You're Xun Akako right? My brother told me what you looked like for today, how are ya?" Xun blinked at the girl's light and perky voice.

"Who's your brother little lady?" Victor asked, stepping beside Xun. The girl smiled.

"Gnark Weathers, he's my big brother, I'm Kole by the way." She shook hands with Victor before turning to Xun. "I bet you're excited to see Rowan again! I'll go tell him you're here." She disappeared for a moment, disappearing into the crowd. She appeared and Xun's eyes trailed down to the boy holding Kole's hand, and for the second time that afternoon his heart simply stopped in his chest. Rowan Li Akako…was almost a carbon copy of his father. His large slanted grey eyes almost looked fearful, his dark hair brushing against his forehead, they had the same facial features, and it seemed the same attitude…

"But Miss Alba said she'd come with me! Lemme go Miss Kole" 'Miss Kole' seemed to be doing a fantastic job of ignoring the boys protests, and an even better job of keeping a hold of him as he struggled. Rowan's eyes slowly went up and down Xun, and his protests stopped almost immediately.

"You look like me" He stated in amazement. Xun could almost picture the last time he'd seen Rowan, a small wriggling baby with a mop of dark hair and curious grey eyes…and now he was a walking talking child who'd just spoken to him, Xun gulped but smiled.

"I guess I do kid." Xun said, he lowered himself down to Rowan's level and they almost seemed to be studying each other. "Hey Rowan…" Rowan tilted his head to the side a little, until he gave Xun a toothy grin and launched himself into Xun's arms, Xun's eyes visibly widened; Victor and Kole laughed at him, straightened up, the small boy in his arms.

"So you're my Daddy?" Rowan asked, still hugging Xun tightly around the neck, Xun smiled, all his nerves forgotten.

"Yeah I am; I'm your Dad."

Rowan straightened up, "You took AGES!" Xun laughed, if he'd been an emotional man he'd probably be crying by now, he saw that Kole was close, she was holding her hands to her chest and smiling gently, Victor was grinning down at the two. Rowan started poking Xun in the face, tugging on his hair a little, as if studying him.

"Get away from him!" Xun almost jumped at the anger in the voice that had shouted out, Rowan and the others did too, and Xun's eyes widened as the red-head from the bar swept towards them, a fire in her eyes.

♥

_**Giggles insanely **_

**Come confused children, when was the last time Kori saw Xun…if I remember, it was in less than happy circumstances…**

**Before you all say stuff, I am quite aware of how evil I am be sometimes I relish it!**

**And I quite liked my JinxWally scene, I stole some LightSpeed lines, if they didn't make you smile in familiarity then you're not a lover of JinxKF…gawd! **

**MUHA!**

**Now review!**

**And in the words of MissRosieReal, We do like to know that you like the story, but we also like to know WHY.**

**Understand? Goood! **

**X**


	6. Cruel Seduction

**Dedication: FallenTeenHearts because she has a new amazing story…GO READ IT NOW. See Frankie! The wonders of advertising! It's called 'A darker side to love' and it's amazing!**

**Anywho, the moment you all were waiting for…Overprotective mother-hen Kori…HAZAR!**

**I own nothing and clichés are thrown unceremoniously out the window.**

**!!!? Beware…cruel interrogation in the chapter…remember the rating. !!!?**

♥

Shedding your Skin

Chapter Six

Xun was tempted to back away with the child in his arms but the red-head's glare was so intense it seemed her eyes almost glowed. Xun sneaked a glance at Rowan in his arms but the boy was waving enthusiastically, almost waving her over! Xun's eyes widened slightly as he opened his mouth to stop the young boy.

"Hey! HEY! Miss Alba!" He cried out, grinning happily at the approaching woman, in Xun's opinion she looked quite insane and he betted that no one could blame him as he gulped as she stopped in front of them and opened her mouth to speak…

"YOU" She almost shrieked angrily, "YOU" She almost seemed stuck, and Rowan's eyes were huge as he gazed up at her, amazed at her anger.

"How dare you come here! This is a nursery school you…you…must be deranged and ill if you come to Kindergarten's and try to claim small children! It is wrong and definitely against the law!"

Kole was dumbfounded, "Uh…Kori…?" It seemed Kori either didn't hear Kole or was ignoring her completely.

"This child is to be reunited with his Father this afternoon and you just come here and pick him up…like…"

It seemed the red-head was coming to her sense and beginning to blush crimson, it sneaked up her neck and onto her cheeks as she then said lamely,

"His…Father…" There was a long awkward silence, Kori seemed to be camouflaged behind her red tresses, Xun was stuck between a shocked expression and a satisfied smirk, making him look quite alarming, and Victor seemed to find the whole thing highly amusing. And Rowan had took this opportunity to jump down from Xun's hold and tug on Kori's hand.

"See Miss Alba, just like you said! He came! An, an he looks like me too, look! Look!" Rowan was also quite strong for the age of three seeing as he then began tugging her toward Xun.

"Uh, um Rowan, please let go now…I can see, let go now…" He was still holding her hand as he stood between them, both were highly embarrassed only Xun would never show it of course, Kori avoided his gaze completely and took to looking down at Rowan who was still grinning up at Xun as if he were fascinating.

Xun cleared his throat, trying to at least say something, Rowan was staring up at him, Victor was still chuckling behind him, 'Miss Alba' wasn't looking at him and god knows where Kole had gone.

"Hey, I'm Xun Akako, nice to meet you…" He held out his hand, apparently this was what Rowan wanted for his grin (if possible) grew a little wider. Kori looked up at him with huge, wary eyes.

"Korina Alba" She replied shaking his hand suspiciously. "Uh…sorry, you know…"

"Oh its fine, I understand."

"Then why are you here," Kori began, her voice growing angry again, "if you are truly aware of what you are-"

"Kori!"

Kori stopped and turned, tugging her hand out of the larger man's grip, she spotted Bee coming towards her, a large grin on her face.

"Oh crap…Xun we gotta go." Victor said suddenly, all signs of ever chuckling gone. Xun turned his head to him inquiring silently. "That chick's a cop." He whispered urgently, nodding to the dark skinned Bee making a line for them.

"Oh!" Xun said in realization. "Well Miss Alba, it was…uh interesting meeting you, come on Rowan." Almost like a hawk Kori turned on him, her grip on the child's hands tightening slightly.

"I will not allow you to take him with you, you are dangerous" Kori said strictly, raising herself up to her full height.

"Who's danderous Miss Alba?" Rowan asked, looking up at her. Xun's eyes narrowed at the teacher.

"No one Rowan, come on, me and Vick here are going to take you to the park…" Xun answered quickly, his eyes on Kori angrily; she was just like all those social workers, claiming him to be unfit. He was _not_ unfit and no teacher is going to say otherwise, no matter how hot he thought her before hand.

"Rowan I do not think today is a good day for you to see your Father." Kori answered back, her mouth set in a straight line.

"But Miss Alba, it waz you who said he be great, en't he great no more?" Rowan asked, disappointment etched into his young features, Kori stopped, gazing down at him, it wasn't fair on the child but this man was a criminal! She struggled for an answer, her mouth opening and closing stupidly.

"Who's great?" Bee asked as she stopped by them smiling brightly.

"I'm great," Xun said giving a nervous grin, "come on Rowan," Xun picked the boy up hastily, avoiding Bee's gaze, Vick was starting the car. Kori's hand slipped from Rowan's as he waved to her, oblivious to her inner struggles, she went to go after them but Bee had a hand on her shoulder.

"Kori, girl what's wrong with you?" Bee asked her head tilted to the side, her eyes inquisitive.

"Those men" Kori burst out, "they were at the bar last night," Bee's brow furrowed slightly, confused. "They are criminals; you need to arrest them right now! One of them has a child with them and needs to be stopped." Bee bit her lip nervously.

"I'm really sorry Kori, but I'm off-duty, I can't arrest anyone, especially without evidence against them…" Bee's voice trailed off lamely as she shrugged.

"But the child with them could be in danger, they might take him with them to their…their…what ever criminals do! Are you saying you cannot do anything?" Bee looked dumbfounded as Kori wound herself tighter and tighter around her new cause, saving Rowan.

"Well…" Bee rubbed the back of her neck, "We could, you know, follow them and if they do anything incriminating we could do a citizen's arrest…but don't you think that's a little drastic?"

"No, I do not" Was Kori's answer before she took Bee's hand and pulled her towards Bee's car as fast as she could.

♥

People assume that bad things happen on a rainy night, where the wind blows, complimenting the pain that a person feels. People have always assumed things happen in the dead of night, where the darkness holds the danger, the fear. But people have been wrong. The Sun was shining and yet there was danger everywhere, the sun was shining yet someone in Downtown Jump City. Someone was in pain.

"Come on baby…don't you want to tell Terra what's on your mind…?" The sun shone through a small barred window high up near the ceiling. The room was dank; it smelled suspiciously of blood…and other things. Terra slithered towards her victim, her hips swaying dangerously to the side, her revealed midriff gleaming, she bent down in front of him, giving him a view of her cleavage, she saw him avert his eyes desperately so she straddled his legs, he was tied down of course, legs and hands, someone on the side just incase.

She pushed her blonde hair over her shoulders, batting her large blue eyes at him. "I don't like being ignored you know Johnny. She pouted, running her slim fingers up and down his arms softly. "Are you trying to hurt me…? After all, I thought I was being…" She smirked at him darkly, "Good to you."

Johnny Rancid was unfortunate enough to meet Tara Markov and Ariane McArthur in a bar, they'd lured him out, like the dog he was, and he'd woken up a few hours in this very room. Terra and Argent, as he'd soon learnt to call them, had kept him here for a few hours, letting him get hungrier and thirstier before launching their 'attack.'

"Look you bitch; I'm not saying a word to anything you say! So let me go." He snarled, Terra laughed a little, Argent smirked a little.

Terra's eyes darkened a little, "Your little bulge here says differently…" She sighed, "What? You don't like blondes…Fine. Your turn Argent." She pushed herself off of him, making sure she pushed herself against him some more before standing by the door, one hip thrown dramatically to the side, her hand resting on it lightly. Argent had a different approach, she walked up to him, sat on his lap, bringing her pale face close to his, her eyes half lidded, her dark bangs brushing his face lightly. Suddenly his pressed her lips against his, she placed an equally pale hand onto his cheek, running her fingers over his cheek, she let him go, keeping her expression.

"Wanna talk Johnny?" He nodded dumbly and she smiled at him, shooting a triumphant look at Terra, who was scowling at her. "So…I was wondering," She turned, leaning against his body, her head against his shoulder, "What's Mr Trigon up to I mean…this is my neighborhood and I'm sorta scared you know." She was slowly running a heeled foot up and down his leg gently, it seemed Rancid was loosing any control he had…

"Trigon? He's…uh…" His voice trailed off, unable to concentrate, Argent stopped and turned to look at him.

"Yes…?"

"Well he don't like that gang…the Titans. Thinks their punks yeah? We-we're taking over his drug rings…" She was running small circles on his chest, perfectly aware of the tape recorder in Terra's hand, as well as the camera hidden in the ceiling.

"His…trading…shipping stops. Soon…this gang all together. Every one of them. Dead. Taken out. May-maybe some even in prison." Argent looked at Terra, her eyes dark and serious, Terra nodded curtly and she placed the tape recorder on the small table, apart from the chair, the only furniture in the room. Argent went back to caressing Rancid, her hands running over his body softly, her lips running down his neck, slowly. Suddenly her eyes opened, Rancid was blissfully unaware in his, lost in his own pleasure.

"Do you like this?" Argent asked, running her hands across his chest. He nodded. Terra went behind him and started rubbing his shoulders.

"How about this baby?" She cooed, a dark smirk playing on her painted lips. He rolled his head back in relaxation. Argent softly pulled herself off his lap, she worked her way down his body.

"How about…" Suddenly she grasped his erection roughly, causing his eyes to snap open, Terra squeezed his shoulders so hard there was a cracking noise. "THIS!?"

The girls had what they needed, the basic plan, now they knew what the gang had to tackle. The Titans were a little stronger; the enemy was one man down.

And then as the sun shone through the small window, Johnny Rancid screamed in pain. Proving that equally bad things can happen on a sunny day, not just on a rainy night.

_The Titans - 1 _

_Scath – 0_

♥

**It was short…it was crappy. But I had writers block and it's an update. **

**I had a bad day at college, so the morbid side of the chapter is down to that… **

**I haven't updated in awhile because I've had so much on at college, I had writer's block, I'm going through an awkward phase of my life. **

**Whatever. I'm feeling so crappy on the inside that I don't want to explain myself…**

**I'm aiming to update during half term next week. So please review and make me feel a little less crappy. **

**Even though I'm sad I still love you all…**

**X**


	7. First's the worst Second's the best

**Dedication: To the eight people who reviewed the last chapter. That's right seven. Let's take a look at the stats shall we…this story is on:**

**22 favorites**

**19 alerts**

**How the fudge did I only get eight reviews! **

**_How many of you have stories?_ Probably a fair few, doesn't it get you down when hardly anyone reviews? Because it gets me down. (See long winded rant on profile) But seriously guys. If things don't pick up, I'll concentrate on college and seriously take my time updating. Please keep in mind I have two stories, and responsibilities. **

**There's your chapter you bums who didn't review. And to you lovely people who did. I love you!**

♥

Shedding your Skin

Chapter Seven

"Kori…you know what I said ten minutes ago about you taking all a little to far…?" Bee said cautiously as she drummed her fingers against the wheel of her car.

"Yes" Kori answered staring out the wind shield, her eyes following a car ahead.

"Well I'm standing by it, and I'm not following some kid and his dad all frigging day!" Bee blew a stubborn strand of hair out of her eye and stopped at the traffic lights.

"But what if he is harmed Bee; it would be our faults…" Kori said nervously biting her lip, her eyes practically seeing the bad things that could happen to the child. Bee was tempted to hit her overly nice, caring friend upside the head.

"Kori hun" She said tenderly, "They wouldn't have let him take him out if he was going to hurt him, now can we _please_ go to my place, I promised I'd take you out tonight and I intend too…" Without waiting for Kori's worried reaction Bee took the first turning away from following two certain men and their young cargo and speeding away.

♥

_You said you'd call him…but that doesn't mean you have to! You're a strong woman, who doesn't need to succumb to calling the first _gorgeous _guy who asks you out…but…he _is _gorgeous. And funny. But weird. And preppy. _

Jinx was interrupted mid silent rant by Rachael tossing the phone to her, and without a word went to serve the person who was waiting at the bar, pulling out a glass as she strode over.

And with a deep breath and slightly shaking pale hands, Jinx began to dial.

"What do you want?" Rachael leant against the bar, trying to get a look at the guy. He looked up and Rachael's breath almost hitched in her throat, almost.

He had shaggy white blonde hair, some falling into his eyes that were a steel grey, he was pale and had a certain elegance about him, even the movement of his hands as they leant against the bar seemed like a movement of dance. And for a rare moment, Rachael was speechless.

"I'd like two beers please…" He said, even his voice was elegant, it was crisp and British. Rachael could feel her stomach fluttering.

"Of course, are you waiting for someone? Because I'll keep it behind the bar until they get here…" Oh my Rachael, you're making a complete fool out of yourself! He must think you're like some little school girl with a crush, gah! Pathetic!

"Actually…I was hoping you'd have a drink with me." He finished his request with a dashing smile and Rachael almost felt her knees turn to jelly.

"Uh…"

_Crashing and burning Rachael! Where did we grow up? A frigging nunnery? AH!_

"Oh, I can see you're busy." He said, his voice a little disappointed, Rachael almost felt her stomach drop a little, not noticing that the bar was completely deserted apart from the two of them and Jinx who was sat on the floor, her back against the bar, the phone clutched in her hand.

"No! I mean, I've got a few minutes." She opened up the slot between her and the bar and followed the mysteriously gorgeous man, with two beers in her hand. They sat down, and the man still had a dashing smile across his features.

"Oh, my name is Rorek Pitch…what's yours?" He asked smoothly, resting a hand on the table to lean forward, his eyes almost examining her.

"Um" _It's Rachael idiot… _"It's Rachael, Rachael Scath."

"Cool, do you own this place…?"

Unbeknownst to Rachael someone else entered the bar as she talked to Rorek, Logan stopped short at the sight of his target talking, no…_flirting_ with someone else. He bit his lip his mind shouting out curses, shaggy white hair…big grey eyes, _British! _Crap! The stranger looked over at Logan as Rachael got up to grab another bottle for her companion, and the man's eyes narrowed in on Logan, a cruel smirk on his face, his lips mouthed something and Logan turned and left worriedly, his eyes widening outside the bar as he realized what the man had mouthed.

**I got her first Rat.**

♥

Xun felt his stomach drop out of his body as his watch landed on quarter to five. He only had fifteen minutes to get Rowan back to his care-home, and then he wouldn't see him for another week. He sighed and picked up the little boy as he contently wheeled around a toy car that Victor had presented to him as he got in the car, his answer had been it was his nephews, but Xun was thankful either way that Vick had been there for him, for them both.

"Time to go little man…" Xun said as Rowan tugged on his sleeve to be put back down.

"Where are we going now Daddy?" Rowan asked, still pulling on the shirt in amusement. _Daddy…_now that tugged at his heart strings.

"Well you have to go home…" Xun said a little disappointedly, and seeing Rowan's identical eyes snap to his he realized that this wasn't what Rowan had expected.

"I get to stay with you…you my Daddy!" Xun felt his eyes sting suddenly as the boy's bottom lip trembled. "I wanna go with you!" He balled his small fists up in anger. _Like Father like son…_

"Not yet Rowan, but I promise one day you will." Rowan buried his head in Xun's shoulder, as if to hide his small tears from him.

"I don like it there…no Mummy's or Daddy's…"

"I know Rowan" He placed Rowan in the back of Vick's car that had the engine running. "Besides, Daddy has to work tonight…"

"So I see you tomorrow?" He asked hopefully as Xun climbed in the passenger seat, Vick looked at him sympathetically.

"Maybe…"

They pulled up to the home and Xun lifted Rowan out the back, Rowan waved the Vick over Xun's shoulder and Xun approached the woman who was standing in front of the main doors. Her mousy brown hair was tied back and frizzled, by her unkept appearance and worn out expression she was probably a carer.

Xun started the walk up the drive, his expression weary, he didn't want to give Rowan to them, a part of him wanted to run and never let go of his son ever again. Rowan was clinging to him, his face in Xun's shirt, taking in his scent; as if he never wanted to forget it…he liked having a Daddy.

_A younger Xun slammed the door to his apartment open, his eyes huge with worry, a police cruiser was parked outside and God he hoped it had nothing to do with him. But the people gathered in his living room said differently. _

"Good evening Mr Akako, I hope everything went alright." She said, her eyes on Rowan, not actually at him, he tightened his grip on Rowan slightly.

"Yeah…it was fine thanks."

"_What're you doing in my home?" Xun demanded of the officers angrily. He noticed baby Rowan's crib empty. "Where's my son!" _

"_You. Xun Akako have been deemed unfit by the city of Jump City to care for your son Rowan-Li Akako." An officer was reading off a warrant, Xun's eyes slowly widened. _

"_How? I've done nothing but be a Father to him!" He noted one of the officers holding onto Rowan as he slept. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" _

"If you wish to see him again you will follow the same procedure as today next Monday. Alright?" Xun nodded. "I'm going to need you to give me Rowan now…" She held out her arms for Rowan.

"I…can't I say goodbye to him?"

"You've had time Mr Akako, I'm sorry but this is what I have to do…until you regain custody."

"But…I've only had two hours! This is a load of bull! He's my son!" Xun was upsetting himself further, his breathing becoming a little jagged unwillingly.

"Mr Akako. You lost you're right to Rowan three years ago, and if you wish to get him back you need to give him to me…now!"

_Xun tried to get to Rowan but an officer grabbed him from the side against the wall. _

"_If you want to regain custody of your son, this is not the way to do it Mr Akako. You need to go through the courts." _

"_GIVE ME MY BOY! PLEASE!" _

_They were leaving, the officer carrying Rowan slipped through the door, Rowan was sleeping blissfully unaware of what was going on…he probably would forget all about Xun…_

Xun reluctantly handed Rowan over to the carer, Rowan waved tiredly at Xun, a small pout on his lips.

"You come see me again soon?" He asked looking hopefully up at Xun.

"Couldn't stop me if you tried little man…" Xun said smiling a little. The carer smiled slightly and turned and entered the building with his son…and suddenly Xun wished he'd led a different type of life…

♥

**I had idea…chucks club scene out the window A pretty good idea in my opinion…grins **

♥

"When you said you wished to take me somewhere…I wish you could have been more specific Bee…" Kori said as she rubbed her bare tanned arms in the night cold. Bee grinned and handed their money to the bouncer who quickly checked their bags for any drinks or drugs, chucked them back and nodded them in. Kori smiled at the decor, it was a small entrance hall, but decorated almost gothically. The walls were a deep red with black borders, with a black railed staircase which spiraled downwards into the basement room. They walked down the staircase; Bee almost skipped down them two at a time in excitement. When they reached the bottom they were met by crowds of people standing around the room, a long wooden bar stretching along one side, people buying drinks, there were sofas at the back where people were sat smoking, and at the other end of the large room was a stage with a rail running along the front, various instruments set out upon it.

The people were even more interesting than the decor of the room, people with various piercings on their faces and bodies, different shades of hair dye on their heads, colorful clothing, or all jet black outfits. All meshing together in crowds, all talking excitedly with friends or strangers. When she'd asked Bee where they were going, all she'd answered was a 'gig' and in all honesty, that hadn't given Kori much to go on.

"Kori Anders! What the hell are you doing here?" A voice rang out and Kori was almost knocked down by Jinx, wearing an outfit that easily matched her vibrant pink hair. Her eyes caught Bee's and she grinned uneasily. "Officer…"

"One that's off duty, relax girl…" Bee answered with a wave of her hand. Bee was feeling confident in a small but cute yellow T-shirt with doodles of Bumblebee's and scribbles all over it, a pair of black skinny jeans and a pair of black dolly-shoes.

"Oh okay," Jinx brightened instantly. "So Kori, I didn't take you for the gig type…"

"Honestly? I do not know what we are doing here…" Kori said smiling embarrassedly. Jinx grinned at her.

"Oh you'll see Kori. Its fun so no worries." Kori noticed a crop of red hair approaching them with two drinks and smiled at Jinx.

"Hello Wally. What brings you here?" Kori asked brightly as Bee smirked beside her. Wally grinned and handed Jinx a drink, putting a hand on her waist.

"I asked Jinx if she wanted to come with me, I'm the reason you and Bee have tickets."

"Boy you are such a liar! I got the tickets, I'm the reason he and Jinx are here." Bee said swatting Wally on the arm who pouted.

"Ruin a guy's date why don't you!"

"Oh! You are on a date Jinx?" Kori said, already knowing the answer, but she did get a slightly satisfaction from seeing Jinx blush against her ivory skin.

"Yeah…he asked…you know…" Kori's smile grew, Jinx was stammering, she never stammered. Period. She must like Wally more than she lets on…

"Well we'll see you guys later! And Bee you should stop shopping in the kids section…" Wally was gone, dragging Jinx with him before Bee could whack the senses from his head. Kori giggled beside her but quickly controlled herself as Bee turned to scowl at her as well.

Suddenly the lights of the club were shut off, people stampeded to the rails where they could get a better view of the stage, the stage lights boomed on, making Kori squint as she looked on the stage, she looked around her, bodies were meshed together, all trying to get as close as they could to the stage. She held onto Bee's hand, not wanting to loose her in all of this. Screams and cheers erupted as the band entered onto the stage; Kori was still looking around her. Her eyes trailed over the sofas at the back not many of the people had moved from them, and then Kori's eyes widened considerably, as she spotted a familiar face with slanted stormy grey eyes, glossy hanging black hair, handing a suspicious looking bag to a man seated on the sofa…

♥

**What! I like gigs okay…**

**Besides. Club scene. WAY OVER DONE!**

**And I hate clichés. More juicy drama next chapter! **

**And hopefully more WallyJinx for all you fans out there. **

**And you can thank MissRosieReal for this chapter…I got tagged. So I tag! evil grin **

**D-I-WaRrIa! Seriously, she brought it upon herself evil laugh **

**It was out of CrimsonBlack and her…and Lari provoked me. MUHA!**

**Love you all! And reviews are amazing early Xmas presents… **

**ALSO! What band's music should be next chapter:**

**PANIC at the Disco**

**Enter Shikari (They do such amazing gigs!) **

**Bullet for my Valentine**

**Lost Prophets **

**These are bands I think you'll know more than others, save Enter Shikari, but they're my fav…anywho! **

**REVIEW! THEY'RE INSPIRING!**

**X**


	8. Common Ground

**This chapters dedicated to the amazing people on the Kind Ice RedXStar forum I owe them lots! They're amazing beautiful people who listen to my long winded ranting…hehe…and we have many crazy conversations. You know who you are!**

**The club I described in the last chapter is the Barfly in my home city, which is basically a club that holds a lot of gigs. Lots of fun **

♥

Shedding your Skin

Chapter Eight:

Common ground

Kori's eyes were almost slits. _How dare he?! _He picks up his son, pretending to be a responsible member of society and then just goes back to his illegal activities. I mean…_drugs! _She was in half a mind to march over there and give him a piece of her mind. And a slap for good measure. She hardly noticed when the screams became more frenzied as the band entered on the stage. Bodies pushed her out of the crowd to get closer to the stage, not like she minded exactly, the pushing and shoving bodies made her uncomfortable seeing as there were more important things on her mind.

She watched him converse quietly with the stranger, straighten up and look towards the stage as the lights started flashing, she felt Bee grab her hand and pull her back into the throng.

"Give it a chance Kori, you'll enjoy it once it gets started I promise!" she was practically shouting over the screaming and Kori nodded in agreement, looking up at the stage curiously as men in Victorian-esk clothing took up their places and suddenly the lights went low, only the screaming of fans could be heard.

"All right guys…" Boomed a voice, "Get ready…for PANIC at the disco!" If possible the scream grew louder as a beat was taken up and the lights began a frenzied dance before the lead singer was seen at the front holding a mic he grinned for a moment, basking in the attention.

_It's these substandard motels on the corner of 4th and Fremont Street.   
Appealing only because they are just that un-appealing  
Any practiced catholic would cross themselves upon entering. _

The lead singer took to slamming his foot down on every beat, his eyes closed; he looked serene as the crowds went wild. Kori liked the beat, it was catchy, and she found herself moving along.

_  
The rooms have a hint of asbestos and maybe just a dash of formaldehyde,   
And the habit of decomposing right before your very eyes._

Before she knew it she found herself dancing, one of her hands in Bee's, ignoring the bodies around her, she was no longer uncomfortable, she just went with the music, mesmerized by the lead singer as his face portrayed every emotion, his body moving swiftly across the stage, his eyes almost drinking up the scene. Bee was beside her, her arms in the air as she danced along, Kori could see Wally and Jinx in the crowds, his arms around her waist as they danced to the music.

"See Kori! I told you you'd love it!" And against Kori's first judgement she had to admit she was having fun.

_There are no raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses.  
It's sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses  
At the shade of the sheets and before all the stains  
And a few more of your least favorite things._

The last note was strummed and the whole hall went wild, Kori included, the lead singer was already in a sweat as he grinned down on them all.

"Alright guys…grab a girl. This one's for you." His voice rang out before he turned dramatically, leaning out at the audience.

_Is it still me that makes you sweat?  
Am I who you think about in bed?  
When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?_

His voice had taken a darker huskier tone, and Kori shut her eyes, a smile on her face as she felt herself slipping into the music.

"Having fun?" An equally husky voice murmured into her ear, her eyes snapped open, wondering if she'd been imagining it before she realized there was a pair of arms around her waist, casually resting on her hips.

_And how I hope to God he was worth it.  
When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch your skin. _

"What're you doing?" Kori asked, a little offended, though she had yet to shake him off of her.

_  
I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck  
than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me  
Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?  
_

"Well he did say to grab a girl." They answered, and Kori had to stop the spine tingling she was experiencing, she turned in the arms to meet a familiar pair of stormy grey eyes staring down at her confidently.

"You!" She thundered trying to get out of his arms as quickly as possible. He smirked.

_No, no, no, you know it will always just be me…_

"Oh come on cutie, I'm hardly going to hurt you…"

"Really? Because I know you are perfectly capable of doing just that.

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, FASTER!_

"I'm not that bad…once you get to know me." He answered, flashing a grin at her in the dim lighting; no one seemed to notice or care about the tension they were both emitting at each other. Her eyes narrowed as she made an attempt to push him off of her but he grabbed onto her hands instead. "Look…I think we both need to find some common ground…for Rowan."

"Well you are not exactly making a very good impression so far." Kori answered frowning, though his smile didn't falter at all.

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

"Look…lets enjoy this song, and then we'll talk…please." She studied his face, he looked sincere but she was wary, after a pause she nodded curtly and turned, grinning his arms found their way around her waist again, she was staring up at the stage her face still a little tense, which he didn't like about her. She was too pretty to frown.

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

Smirking he decided to have a little fun, he took one of his hands and laced it through one of her hands, he brought it up to beside her head, she looked at him suspiciously, but went along with it.

_So I guess we're back to us, oh cameraman, swing the focus  
In case I lost my train of thought, where was it that we last left off?_

He started to dance with her slowly, leaning his hand on the right side of her head, taking in the smell of her hair, smirking he moved his hips in time with hers, her eyes widened as she felt him close with her, his body practically melded with her back.

_Oh now I do recall, we were just getting to the part  
where the shock sets in, and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick._

The hand that was still on her hip curled to rest on her stomach, bringing them, if possible, closer to each other, their hips moved together in the movement, they almost forgot the numerous bodies around them, jumping wildly, they were moving to their own beat. Kori unconsciously closed her eyes, just listening to the beat and taking in the feeling of their bodies together.

_Hope you didn't expect that you'd get all of the attention.  
Now let's not get selfish  
Did you really think I'd let you kill this chorus?_

_Let's get these teen hearts beating faster, FASTER!_

He moved against her in a…different manner and she felt a wave of pleasure run up her back, she shivered a little and Xun grinned, he span her suddenly so she faced him, his hands went down to her lower waist and they moved together, Kori had a furious blush on her cheeks.

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

"You're doing this on purpose…" She said, sounding a little breathless.

_Dance to this beat!_

"Yep…"

_Dance to this beat!_

_Dance to this beat!_

_Dance to this beat…_

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster!  
Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster…_

"Why?"

"Because…" He moved his face beside hers, she looked through the crowds behind him, not really seeing anything, and she felt dazed from the music, pounding lights and ultimately…him.

_I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck  
Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me_

She could feel his breath by her ear as he took a moment; she practically stopped breathing until he would speak again. "I want to…"

_Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?  
No, no, no, you know it will always just be me_

He pulled back and she stared at him, her eyes huge. This had to be one of the most complicated men she would ever meet. Ever. Why was he treating her this way? To get his own way? Because he liked her? He span her again, but this time full circle, her hair whirled around her as her eyes met his again in a grin almost against her will.

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

They danced together, they hatred forgotten, for the moment. She was lost in the music, he in the lust of her body against his. Their bodies were pressed together, she had a small shy smile on her face, as if she wasn't used to this type of attention, well he'd be shocked if she hadn't. She looked so innocent, almost adorable, her eyes were a little downcast in a shy manner.

He thought he'd give her something off a little jolt…

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Dance to this beat_

He leant forward again, just slight, he brought a hand up to lift her chin gently, she was alarmed and a little suspicious but he just smirked at her cheekily. His eyes met hers confidently, she stared up, her eyes huge, he leant forward, and gently, just cautiously brushed his lips against hers.

_  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Dance to this beat  
and hold a lover close_

Her mind reeled at the feel of his lips, her mind went blank of all morals, of all conscious thought as she tilted her head up to him, he nipped at her bottom lip softly before pulling back away from her, a last smirk thrown across his face.

_  
Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
let's get these teen hearts beating. FASTER!_

Kori's breathing was shallow, her eyes as wide as saucers as she looked on him. "W-Why-" She stammered, her cheeks almost as red as her hair, another tune had began but Xun took her hand.

"Come one…we need to talk." Kori let herself be led away, her mind still reeling from that…that kiss.

♥

They were now outside in the night air, though Kori felt a little too hot; they were in a small back street, a flickering lamp light over their heads. Xun leant against the post, waiting for her to stop stammering over her words before she (unfortunately for him) found her voice again.

"How dare you do that to me? I barely know you, never mind like me!"

Xun just smirked at her, "Well you didn't seem to mind in there cutie." Her eyes narrowed.

"My name is Kori."

"I rather cutie"

"I do not!" She fumed her hands on her hips. He rolled his eyes at her stubbornness.

"Fine _Kori" _

"And another thing. Today you claim to be a good person, taking Rowan with you, even though I knew it was a bad idea!" He came off the post he was leaning on, his face becoming cold.

"And why is it bad, he's my son!"

"You are a criminal. This afternoon you were playing Father. And then tonight you were playing drug dealer! How can you be both?" They mirrored each other now. Xun had met people like her before; they thought you could just stop being a criminal. That no one would come after you, she was narrow minded, and hell if she thought he wouldn't tell her so.

"Not everything can walk the straight and narrow, I have no choice but to do what I do." He snarled angrily, but she stood her ground. Kori was furious, did he not think the child would be harmed in his care, what if Rowan got dragged into his horrible work. What would happen to the sweet little boy she looked after today.

"Of course you have a choice; you just like the feeling of evading what is good and just!"

_Oh god she was one of those…_

"Well what if I do? It's not like you're going to help me be a better person, all you'll do is say how I'm wrong and have to change my god damn ways! Heck why don't I just go and join the church while I'm at it!"

"How do you know? I might decide to help you." Kori snapped at him, poking him harshly in the chest.

"Well maybe you should!" _Wait…this isn't going where it's supposed to be going..._

"Fine, I'll help you be a better person and Father." She crossed her arms, her own smirk on her face. _Oh shit! Xun you've dug yourself in a hole boy…_

"I-uh…no…you don't need to do that…" Xun pulled a hand through his hair awkwardly, trying to see a way out of this goody-two-shoes plan.

_Shit shit shit shit!_

"I believe I do, and if you do well enough to become a better person, I promise to aid you in getting your son back…"

"Oh no I mean-really?" She nodded in answer.

_Well Xun…looks like this has a silver lining, a hot helper…besides, she didn't have to know about the gang stuff you do on the side. This'll be a piece of cake._

"Okay Kori. You've got yourself a deal."

♥

**A nice chapter filled with XunKori goodness. Hazar!**

**In the immortal words of MissRosieReal**

"**Fear us non-reviewers... for we are UPSET AND EMOTIONALLY UNSTABLE FEMALES!! Who cannot be held responsible for their actions. **

**That's right…gawr**

**So please review. Because on both sides of the Atlantic. You're in danger of getting a mauling off an angry unstable writer. You've been warned. **

**REVIEW! THEY INSPIRE US!**

**X**

**P.S. I don't know the song 'lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off' Though I wish I did…Oh and I don't own PANIC either…le sigh…**


	9. Nice Guys Finish Last

**Yes…the last chapter was indeed a dance chapter, I've never done one before and I really wanted to do one! So there. Now the drama begins, there will be angsty fights, (hopefully) passion scenes, so I have a question for you all…which I'll post at the end of the chapter. **

**Enjoy…**

**Dedication: MissRosieReal because she invited me to a closet party I'll bring the booze and the Ben&Jerry's!**

♥

Shedding your Skin

Chapter nine

Nice guys finish last

If Rorek Pitch could describe himself in one word it would be…

Complicated

Rorek was 26 years old, he looked younger…was a handsome man if he could say so himself. He'd come over from Britain at 18, alone, because he thought he'd be a big shot, go to college, get a job, get rich, marry some bitch who wanted his money **(A.N. Go to Disney land…what who said that…? O.O)**,Father some spoiled brats grow old…heck it was pretty much mapped out. But when do things ever work out that way. Rorek had the money for College, until he got scammed by some con-man named Malchior…well let's just say he got his comeuppance. Malchior ended up in a ditch outside Jump City. And Rorek? Took on his name as an alias and began working for one of the most notorious gang lords around. Trigon.

When Trigon had told him he wanted him to woo his daughter, Rorek was confused, what kind of man let someone he knew was a womanizing, drinking, drug dealing, con-artist…but he sort of clued in on it. Trigon wanted his little girl to like his lifestyle and join dear old daddy. Like Rorek cared, if he got paid then he'd do mostly anything, also it wasn't like she was hard to look at, in fact she was damn right desirable.

But he'd seen her with Wayne's top rat…Logan Fields. They had similar backgrounds, well with their work anyway, Rorek didn't care about the kids past, only about what he was planning to do with his target. Probably the same as him, but you know…what did a scrawny kid have on him? Rorek allowed himself a smirk. Not much.

He downed the rest of his beer and looked at the girl sitting beside him; she had a faint flush in her face, probably due to the beer they'd been drinking for the past few hours. Her eyes looked a little dazed. Oh yeah. She was drunk, she took another gulp of her drink, smiling at him shyly as she set it back on the table, a little messily down to the alcohol she'd consumed.

"Thanks for this Malchior…it's been really nice." She said quietly, it was just the two of them in the bar; Jinx and Kori were off at some gig or other. And the bar was empty of her father's lackeys tonight…she would've wondered why but Malchior's eyes and the alcohol distracted her.

"My pleasure, something told me that you needed this tonight Rachael…is there anything else I can do for you?" Malchior kept his voice soft, seductive, Trigon had informed him his daughter was secretly a romantic; she fantasized about a man to sweep her up in his arms. But she'd break your arm before admitting it.

"Uhm…" Her eyes were a little clouded as she looked up into his grey eyes; she blinked suddenly, "N-no…thank you…you've been, well amazing." Her cheeks flushed a little more and he smirked to himself but smiled outwardly.

He stood up and swept on his coat, she watched him as he moved; he moved with a certain grace and charm…she was memorized by him. She also got to her feet, having to lock the doors behind him; they walked towards the doors together, he stopped at the door and looked down on her.

"We will have to do this again Rachael…" She loved the way he said her name…his crisp British accent rolled around every syllable, she smiled and nodded dumbly, totally out of her head. He bent forward and brushed his lips across hers, he took in how her body changed, tensing and then relaxing. He pulled back, taking in her shocked expression. "Good Night Miss Scath." And he left…leaving Rachael frozen in the doorway, forgetting to even close it behind him.

♥

Logan was close to snarling as he watched the Malchior guy swagger, yes _swagger, _who the hell swaggered! Anyway…he was making his way down the street, Logan had two choices…he could go show this guy who was in charge here, even though Malchior was a little bigger…a little more known as a fighter and…Logan didn't like fighting. Or he could go and try and salvage what was left of Rachael. Well it was a little obvious what he did.

Making his way to the bar he noticed Rachael watching the swaggering pretty boy leave, Logan cast a glance to the white haired man…gay. Logan smirked and inwardly giggled; sooo gay. He turned his attention the dark beau-was she drunk? Logan's jaw dropped a little, he'd done research on the girl, and she rarely drank, but there she was practically _swaying _on the spot. Oh lord the girl was drunk!

"Uh Rachael?" Logan tried to get her attention; her eyes slowly went to his.

"Oh…hey Fields" Even her voice sounded drunk! She was slurring! As close as he was to giggling like the child he inwardly was, he knew she needed looking after. Stupid Malchior…who gets a girl drunk to seduce her I mean they'd be so open to fall-OH! Damn it that rat was good.

"Are you okay? You don't seem, uh, yourself." Logan led her away from the bar's entrance and went to find a glass to fill with water.

"I'm fiiine Fields…god, what are yyoou my dad!" Logan was digging around the shelves for a glass, not facing her, her found one and straightened up.

"I don't know about you but I wouldn't want to be your Dad…" Logan muttered just loud enough for her to hear, her set off now to find the tap.

"That's true…he's such a bastaard, I mean…he makes me run his smelly bar…an and, I hate him. All he talks about is your boss…and how he's guna get him."

Logan stopped looking for the tap and turned to her, "seriously, he's got it planned already?" Realizing this could be one of the only times he could ever get anything out of her, even though he knew he was taking advantage, he liked Wayne, he made him somebody, not just some high school drop out. He spotted the tap and turned from Rachael again, but he could hear her intoxicated voice drifting across the bar.

"Yep…he's guna go to the warehouse an ambush his next shipment an then when Wayne comes down to check it aaalll out. BANG!"

Logan's eyes widened and he dropped the glass into the sink, "Seriously Rachael, you need to tell me more about all this, or there's going to be-"

_Thud _

"…trouble." Just as he'd turned to Rachael he'd spotted her fall on the floor, completely out cold. Sighing he walked over to her. Once again he had a choice; he could report to Wayne right now and leave her here asleep. Or…he could take her home and then get to Wayne…

Damn his being a half decent guy…

He picked her up bridal style and grabbed her jacket and bag from under the till and with some difficulty at the door got her outside. Cursing and muttering as he went he recalled the steps to her apartment from when he'd walked her home. Coming up to her run down building he, while balancing her on him rummaged in her bag to find her keys, finding them he managed to get the door open without much difficulty.

He found her room and set her down onto her bed, looking down on her he frowned a little, Malchior would've left her…what if she'd hit her head on her fall or something…bastard. He put the covers on her and found himself moving some of the hair out of her face; she had a small contented smile on her face. Probably thinking of that creep, and he was surprised when he felt a jealous clench in his stomach. Shaking it out of him he kissed her forehead and left her keys on her bedside table.

As he shut the front door behind him he frowned, she probably wouldn't remember him even being there…one of the most sensitive things he'd ever do and only he would remember it.

Great…fucking great, nice guys really _do_ finish last.

♥ (**Drunk Raven. Teheheh! The fun never ends with me: P)**

Isaiah Joto leant against the wall; he was in a word…pretty pissed off. He'd been forced on shipment duty. His dark skin blended in the darkness around him; he had his arms crossed over his chest. Isaiah was a pretty fiery character, quick to anger. Isaiah had joined the gang after Wayne had gotten him off some arsonist charges…a girlfriend had rubbed him the wrong way by cheating on him…she'd been pretty too…but not that bright.

He scanned the dock, Garth Tempest and his lackey Tram were unloading a small ship disguised as a fishing boat, Wayne had a huge stash of drugs on a small island just off Jump City coast, every month Wayne assigned some guys to go pick some of it up, while others delivered the next shipment to the island to keep there until needed. They called it 'the tower' Isaiah was sure why, and he didn't really care. All he wanted was to get this done and go find himself a bottle of rum to enjoy with the other guys. Shipment duty…It had to be the most boring job in the gang…

But he'd spoken to soon…

There were shapes in the distance, people…

"Shit! Tempest, Tram, get the stuff out of here, we've got company."

"Why don't we just go take care of them?" Tram asked dropping a box and pulling up his sleeves. Isaiah rolled his eyes.

"Feel free, but Wayne may wonder why his drugs don't get delivered…"

Garth looked over at the shapes, "Well it isn't the police that's for sure. No uniforms." A gun shot rang out and they all dove out the way.

"No. not cops." Isaiah breathed as he pulled out his gun, "I have a feeling this is Trigon."

"Oh joy. We were over due on a gang war." Garth drawled sarcastically, brushing back his long dark hair. The shapes came closer, one was short and was grinning madly, the other was huge in comparison, with red hair that was shaggy around the shoulders.

"No one's here." The big one noted dumbly.

"Course someone's here Baron, they're hiding like the crud-heads they are." The other answered, playing with someone in his hands.

Isaiah scoffed and walked into the open. "Crud-heads? What're you? A fourth grader?" **(AN: I actually have no idea how old a 4th grader would be…)**

"You'll be talking out of your other end before long."

"Yeah…" Garth stood beside Isaiah coolly, Tram following, "I never understood that saying." The big one, apparently Baron growled ominously and pulled out a semi automatic.

"Okay…fourth graders packing a little fire power…" Isaiah shrugged. "Now get out of here."

The short one grinned, "This is just step one snot-brains…" He threw whatever was in his hands behind him…right into the drugs they'd been unloading. There was a moment of silence until the boat holding this month's drugs exploded, the blast blew them further up the dock, fire crackled as he ate up the drugs, smoke rising up into the night sky. Isaiah climbed to his feet, furious.

"You fucking bastards!" He fired his guns are the two, but the light from the fire caused him to miss and the short one pulled out two guns, one in each hands.

"Tell Wayne that this is the first of many loses for him." He then shot numerous times, causing the three to scatter wildly out of harms way. By the time Isaiah had collected himself the two were well gone, all they heard were the distant screeching of car wheels.

Isaiah took in the burning delivery, he could smell the drugs in the air, Wayne was going to kill them for this…not just the two bastards responsible, but them too for fucking up so badly.

"Tram! Come on man…" Garth's worried voice flew at Isaiah, there was real fear in his voice, he turned to see Garth holding onto tram, Tram's eyes were huge and his breathing was shallow. Garth ripped the sleeve of his shirt and stuck it to Tram's chest and Isaiah's breath caught in his throat, there was blood coming from Tram's chest…the short one had shot him. Isaiah felt his blood boil as he ran over to the two.

"We need to call Wayne…" Isaiah said as he checked Tram's slowing pulse.

"We need to call an ambulance!" Garth said desperately, pressing his ripped shirt to Tram's chest.

"And call the cops along with them!? Wayne would kill us." Isaiah argued.

"If we don't Tram will die!" Garth shouted, his voice growing in volume.

"The gang comes before friendship!"

"I can't just let him die!"

"YOU HAVE TOO!"

Tram's eyes finally closed and Garth let out a mighty yell as the flames of the boat crackled on…

**Trigon – 1 **

**Wayne – 1**

**Casualties – 1**

♥

**Hm…intense…some action mixed in with some one-sided romance. All in the days (couple of weeks) work. **

**OKAY I'M SORRY ABOUT LATE UPDATE!!! But I have problems and a life. So there! **

**Anywho… **

**Q. Do you guys want a lemon in this story? **

**Yes?**

**No? **

**If it's any constellation, I have a pretty good history of lemons, one of them I was actually quite proud of, a RedXStar lemon you should check out **

**But yeah…I wanna know who's comfortable with it and who's not. **

**Review please! It'll cheer me up after my miserable week. Also check out my new poem.**

**X**


	10. Something Resembling Butterflies

**Hi guys...I realize it's been a very long time...sorry...I'm in the process of grovelling, will an update make things better? Mucho love as well? **

**Shedding his skin...**

"Okay...just keep breathing...in and out...in and out. Oh screw this..."

The strange muttering made Richard raise an eyebrow at his long time colleague and friend, as he watched his friend pace up and down continuously he felt he really needed a drink and stood up and walked over to the bar without anyone noticing him, he poured two glasses of Jack Daniels and was sliding it in front of the pacer to perhaps seduce him into noticing it.

He did, and the glass was empty before he could take a sip of his own. "What're you so nervous about Xun? You're driving me crazy here..."

"Uh...nothing" Was Xun's curt reply before he sat opposite Richard, still fidgeting in his seat.

They were in Bruce's bar as usual; it had been a week since the boat incident. There'd been many arguments, many plans offered and thrown out. Bruce had decided he refused to be sucked into this pointless killing that Scath seemed to enjoy so much, though others were less rational, Garth especially was thirsting for justice on his fallen friend's behalf. Xun didn't really know what to think, people tend to know what's possible when they get into this line of work...but at the same time, if that had been Richard...he didn't even allow himself to think that thought.

Richard was staring at him now, obviously curious about his partner's obvious restlessness, but suddenly something clicked inside his mind. "Wait...this isn't about that little waitress is it!?" Richard, if he'd been an undisciplined man would've allowed his jaw to drop, but luckily he settled for an incredulous look at his friend.

Xun looked embarrassed but defensive. "Her name's Kori and she is helping me get Rowan back..."

"That's one thing but you had one meeting with her and suddenly you're as skittish as Logan, I don't know what's going on with you guys lately." Xun rolled his eyes, Richard didn't really tend to see anything outside of gang life, sure he could have any girl he wanted, any time, but he just didn't bother with it at all. In fact Xun didn't think Richard knew anyone from outside the gang...it was strange, Xun had always sort of fought to not allow the gang rule his life, but Rich seemed to thrive in that environment.

Xun found himself shrugging, "I need her recommendation when the lawyer starts the adoption process, seeing Rowan again...I need my boy home Rich."

"And what're you going to do if you get him back? The neighbour as we learned last time doesn't appreciate watching Rowan, seeing as she ratted you out the last time, what're you going to do if you get a job in the middle of the night? Sling the kid on your back?" Richard stopped himself saying anything else and then sighed. "You have a good thing going right now, you see him...isn't that enough?"

Xun couldn't bring himself to answer out loud but the answer rang high in his head.

_Not even close..._

TT

Rachael woke up in a daze, the light was too bright, her eyes were too heavy, her stomach was too shaky, the duvet was too scratchy, the world, in all was not a pleasant place when Rachael Scath did in fact have a hang-over. But it was only then did she actually realize...she was in bed. How the heck did that happen!? And then it rushed back into view. Her slumping in the doorway...Logan appearing...he got her home...did he tuck her in? If so then where was he..._oh frick..._she thought quickly, now she'd have to grovel to him about this.

She stumbled out of bed, not feeling at all healthy, she shed her clothes and stepped into the shower hoping it would restore her better senses that she needed to get through the door. The hot water suddenly flooded over and she all but moaned in relief. Reaching for the soap she let her mind wander, Malchior...she could only remember his smooth English accent, so polite, so charming! But if she'd spent her time with him...why was Logan the one who brought her home...

_God she hated alcohol! __**(Sorry alcohol! Didn't mean to offend you :P I jest...sorta...) **_

Half an hour later she was sliding her feet into her shoes and grabbing her bag from the hallway, on the floor, she frowned, knowing that she'd probably thrown it there in a drunken stupor. She winced into the sunlight as she stepped out of her apartment block. And winced again when she saw who was lying on the wall.

"Logan..." She muttered, almost as a profanity. "Hi..."

"Oh wow she awakens! How do you feel this afternoon?" Logan was grinning that stupid little grin at her as usual.

"How'd you think?" She approached him, feeling as though she should be thanking him but the words were stuck in her throat.

"Well after seeing you last night I'm surprised you're not in bed still."

"Ha...I may feel like I'm walking through glue but I have a business to attend to..."

There was an awkward moment; Logan rubbed the back of his neck tentatively. "So...who was that guy yesterday?"

Rachael cringed, though she wasn't sure why. "Just a guy"

"Some guy..." Logan muttered darkly.

"Excuse me?" Rachael felt herself change to defensive, Logan scoffed.

"He left you last night; I had to get you home..."

"What do you want a medal?" Rachael knew she was being harsh, she should be thanking him but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Logan looked confused...even a little hurt?

"Well...forget it then..." He turned and kicked a stone down the street as he walked away. Rachael rolled her eyes at the guilt that suddenly pushed down on her stomach. Little rat certainly knew how to push her buttons.

"Logan...thank you, for last night..." Her words did the trick and he turned to grin at her. He was such a child...and despite that she let a small laugh escape her lips as he bounded back to her.

**Huzar for pointless bits of writing!!**

Richard was worried...on the outside he was composed and cool, but on the inside a small battle enraged. He was worried for his life, his life being this family, his family being his gang. It was a strange and sort of warped existence but Richard didn't know much else, having been taking in as Bruce Wayne's ward as a young child he'd thought he'd hit the jack pot, Richard didn't remember his parents, only knowing they were killed...so after being passed from home to home until he was 9 he was glad to have a though distant, permanent guardian. But now he was an adult he lived for his guardians 'baby' as one might call it. And that baby was the gang he'd raised for the past 20 years.

So as he fingered the knives inside his pocket he felt no fear, only nerves of letting his family down. Xun had once again ditched him, it was becoming a bad habit of his friend but he accepted it in the name of his son, he held a small soft spot of Rowan, but not for the little waitress who he suspected to be the reason of Xun's avid enthusiasm for ditching him on jobs lately.

Tucked in Richard's jeans was at the moment his sole reason for risking his life **(Heads out of gutters please!)** a small role of paper was hidden amongst a large bag of cocaine, the cocaine was worth over $10,000 but the papers inside? Priceless. Bruce had sent Richard on one of his most important errands. He had to get his paper to Kent so he could get it to the investors. Kent was a smart though slightly corrupt accountant who passed documents between criminals and the 'honourable' members of higher society.

In the papers were orders for weapons, passes for possible reinforcements to enter the country and the letters which would entitle Bruce to a lot of cash from his investors. It was amazing the loyalty Argent could blackmail out of rich husbands and even congressmen.

He was now entering the business district, suits passed on every side not honouring him with their acknowledgment, blissfully unaware of the weaponry he was carrying. He entered one of the sky scrapers and flashed a card at the security personnel at the elevator. Richard swaggered inside, almost sighing at the almost...blandness of the job so far, but the trouble that could come out of it was catastrophic , so Richard would not complain.

Now on the top floor he gave his name, Dick Grey, to the secretary and he was buzzed in momentarily. Clark Kent didn't look like your average accountant, small and weedy, there were muscles until his shirt and focussed piercing eyes behind those dorky glasses. You needed muscle when you guarded all the finances of criminal Jump City. Clark stood to welcome him in and Richard shook his hand.

"Kent...again, a pleasure"

"Mr Grey it's always a surprise to see you, will Mr Wane not be joining us today." A smirk played on Kent's lips, different names, different identities were very important in this game of masks.

**(on a very distant note, IT'S a snow day here in Britain!!! No university for me!!! No ballet, or tap!!)**

"No I'm just on a drop off Mr Kent, this months," a small smirk lit up face, " receipts, expenses and the like."

"Of course, I'll see they're filed immediately." Richard then pulled out a thick file out of his jacket, inside was the packet of powders and papers.

"Next time then Mr Grey..." Richard nodded and swiftly exited without a word to the secretary climbed into the lift. Inside there was a sharp looking man on a hand held so Richard leant casually away from him. As the floors slowly moved past them Richard could feel the tension build, though he wasn't sure why, he was subconsciously on his guard. His gaze flickered to the man in the elevator with him and the man looked away instantly. Richard cleared his throat almost nervously and felt for the knives tucked away safely in his jacket.

Thankfully there arrived the _ding _of elevator doors and swiftly Richard exited, he heard footsteps behind him in the now mostly empty entrance hall, it was now the end of the door and no suits had stuck around for any extra credit. Once out in the chilly streets, where the sun had now forsaken Richard quickened his pace and turned a corner quickly, but still hearing footsteps Richard had a feeling that he wasn't entirely alone for a reason. He reached for his cell phone and began dialling Bruce's number slowly, still listening out for any other 'friends.'

The blow was half expected but still a surprise, the phone flew from his fingers as a burst of pain exploded in between his shoulder blades, he hit the floor but rolled before the a foot stamped down where his head had just been, another followed but Richard grabbed the ankle and threw his attacker off balance, allowing himself time to get up and push the attacker into a nearby ally way.

"I'm not the kind of guy you can mug..." Richard pulled out a knife and held it in front of him, ready at a moment's notice to plunge it into this creep's chest.

"Mug you? I just want to meet you Richard." The attacker's voice was low and melodious but sinister, Richard flinched beside himself.

"Yeah; how come?"

"As Mr Wayne's protégé you're becoming a sort of legend on the streets, I wanted to see if you were as impressive as some gangsters seem to claim..."

"And how do I compare?" Richard couldn't help himself, he was competitive by nature and the fact that he'd won most of his battles was enough to inflate his head at least a little.

"We shall see." Suddenly the knife was out of Richard's hands and a leg was swinging towards his neck, Richard ducked out the way, but he could feel the breeze blowing his hair from the blow. Richard threw a punch but it was caught, Richard used his free hand to catch his opponent's other hand that was aimed for his nose. Both pushed at one another, seemly locked in a pushing battle, Richard took a moment to examine the face in front of him. Shaggy white blonde hair hung over on of his eyes, all Richard could see from that side of his face were several red marks which had spilt onto the other undamaged side of his face where a piercing eye bore into his own. The man was his size, around his weight and by the laboured breathing coming from both of them, around the same strength but this man was a lot older than Richard, and the wrinkles around the eye betrayed him.

"My name is Slade Wilson Richard, I am Scath's own protégé of sorts, only I do not need teaching or taking care of as you do." A grin broke out on Slade's face as he had a sudden burst of strength which sent Richard flying into the wall.

"Nobody takes care of me, Slade is it?" Richard lashed out, throwing all his strength into a kick that landed right into Slade's waiting hands.

"Indeed? I hear you have quite the little Chinese bodyguard...where is he? I'd quite like to," He suddenly twisted Richard's foot in his hand, making Richard loose balance completely and fall "Introduce myself..."

Richard groaned, spitting blood and dirt from his mouth where it had hit the floor. "Listen old man, I could beat you any day..." Even in his own ears Richard didn't sound convincing.

"I'm sure my boy but for now, why don't we save this for next time." A hand grabbed Richard's head by the hair and he grunted as he was brought face to face with Slade, who was pulling his fist back, Richard already knew how this would end...

"Good night...for now."

And all went black.

**Dun Dun duuuuuh!!!**

Kori fumbled with the straps on her bag, she was sat on the bench in Jump City Park, and it was in a more respectable place than she was used too in Jump. A prime example of this was rubbish in bins and children playing nearby.

Kori frowned a little as she thought of her last meeting with Xun...it had been...interesting to say the least. It was most strange but she didn't quite know how to act around this mysterious man. The son he was so determined to regain, the shady career in crime, the obvious links with the mafia, and yet he was so charming with her. She didn't quite enjoy his forwardness...yet she waited for his touch, she waited for his overstated advances.

"_So how old are you?" she'd asked last week. He'd smirked, brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes. _

"_Don't ask and I won't tell." And her stomach almost swimming in something oddly resembling butterflies had clenched and stubbornly she'd replied. _

"_Between 25 and 30..."_

"_Hey!!" _

She smiled a little, he was funny. But she had to think of Rowan in all of this, going through teacher training was gruelling, especially with another job, placement at schools and her less than friendly area. Yet that little boy's safety and happiness made it all worth it for her.

A throat cleared in front of her and her head snapped up and there he was, looking confident, suave, sexy...(strip that one from the record). And yet there was a nervousness about him which he held whenever anything turned to his son.

And again...something oddly resembling butterflies clenched her stomach, and she let him...sort of hoping the same was happening to him...

**Shedding your Skin...**

**God...what a terrible scattered chapter...O.o...I apologise!**

**This is me trying to grab my inspiration by the sensitive area and write whatever pops into my head...**

**I'll try to update as soon as. Reviews help!!**

**Much love xxxx**


End file.
